comic_confandomcom-20200214-history
Comic-Con 2014 Schedule - Saturday
10:00am – 10:45am: The Simpsons ball - Room 20 ''' Celebrate the 25th anniversary of The Simpsons-no gifts please-with creator Matt Groening, executive producerAl Jean, supervising director MikeAnderson, and director for life David Silverman. Topics include the newTreehouse of Horror, Simpsoram a, a visit from Homer Simpson and much, much more. 10:00am – 11:00am: Art & Comic Book Art - Room 29A''' As art historians look back on the great Renaissance masters of the human figure like Michelangelo, Leonardo da Vinci, and Raphael, so too will art historians years from now look back on the great masters of the human figure of our time: the great comic book artists such as Jack Kirby, Neal Adam s and Carmine Infantino (to nam e a few). Yet in fine art and academic circles, it is still considered crass to compare/contrast the two groups of artists and their various styles. Comic book art historian Arlen Schumer (The Silver Age of Comic Book Art) does just that with his latest, most provocative presentation, curating a fascinating journey through art and comic book art-based on his verbal/visual essay for the upcoming hardcover comix anthology A-1, edited by Dave Elliott, who’ll join Schumer for a lively Q&A with the audience. 10:00am – 11:00am: Cartoon Network: Steven Universe - Indigo ball Room, Hilton San Diego Bayfront Believe in Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl…and STEVEN at this star-studded, musically inspired gem of a panel brought to you by Cartoon Network. Sure to delight your eyeballs and earlobes, you won’t want to miss a moment of the magic. Get the inside scoop and exclusive content from the following guardians of the universe: Steven Universecreator Rebecca Sugar, Ian Jones-Quartey (supervising director), Zach Callison (Steven), Estelle (Garnet),Deedee Magno hall (Pearl), Michaela Dietz (Am ethyst), and Tom Scharpling (Greg Universe). 10:00am – 11:00am: Comic-Con How To: Establishing Shot - Room 2 This presentation will involve the study and use of environments in design, treating them not as chores or equations but rather as full characters, equal participants in the practice of visual narratives. Elvin Hernandez is an illustrator, sequential artist, and author of Set the Action! (Focal Press), a book on background design for comics and animation. He has worked for companies such as Toys R’ Us, Upper Deck, and Cryptozoic and is currently a faculty member of the Media Arts and Animation Department at the Art Institute of Washington. 10:00am – 11:00am: DC Comics-Batman 75 Too Tough Trivia: Riddle Me This! - Room 6DE Think you know everything there is to know about the Dark Knight Detective? How do you rank am ong fellow Bat-fans? Test your Bat-knowledge and rise up to the c hallenge, as this Batman-themed trivia panel will sure to rack the brains of even the most hardcore Bat-aficionados out there! It’s your chance to go Batty and win some exclusive prizes! 10:00am – 11:00am: Diversity in Genre Lit - Room 7AB In the literary world, there are mystical beings, futuristic landscapes, magic and mayhem, heroes and villains, and slowly but surely, more diversity in our heroes. Panel participants are the creators that have made a more diverse world with their novels. Join authors Gene Luen Yang (The Shadow Hero), Josephine Angelini (Trial by Fire),Sherri L. Smith (Orleans), Adele Griffin (The Unfinished Life of Addison Stone), Greg Weisman (Spirits of Ash and Foam : A Rain of the Ghosts Novel), and Lydia Kang (Control), as moderator David Mariotte of Mysterious Galaxy leads the discussion of what is “diversity” in genre writing, what it looks like, and why it is important. 10:00am – 11:00am: Drawn & Quarterly Jeopardy Room 4 D+Q is one of the leading publishers in the world of literary graphic novels. As the company closes in on its 25th anniversary, managing editor Tracy Hurren and editorial manager Julia Pohl-Miranda present Drawn & Quarterly’s newest titles for 2014 and 2015. Take part in a trivia contest about the cartoonists, comics, and graphic novels that make up this legendary company’s lore. All winning answers will get a free book! D+Q authors will be on hand and special announcements will take place. 10:00am – 11:00am:' IDW: Summer Blockbusters! Room 28DE' IDW editor-in-chief and CCO Chris Ryall with panelists Eric Shanower, Gabriel Rodriguez, Jonathan Maberry, Walter Simonson, and Chuck Dixon present a lively discussion about the four biggest creator-owned books of the summer: Little Nemo, V-Wars, Ragnarök, and Winterworld. 10:00am – 11:00am: Phineas and Ferb - Room 6A ''' “Mom! Phineas and Ferb are doing a Comic-Con panel again!” Show creators Dan Povenmire and Jeff “Swam py” Marsh, along with voice talent Vincent Martella (The Walking Dead), Alyson Stoner (Step Up 3D), and the stars of the series present an exclusive behind-the-scenes look at what’s to come for Disney Channel’s hit animated series, including a sneak peek at this summer’s epic crossover event: Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars. The panel will also feature sneak peeks of two new animated shows coming to Disney XD! 10:00am – 11:00am: '''The Production Designer: Architect of Imagination - Room 23ABC The production designer opens the script, reads, and literally dream s up the most perfect of all possible worlds in which to tell the tale-whether the story is set in the mythic past, the here and now, or any imaginable future. And then the designer must gather and lead the army of artists who, over months or years, in plaster or in pixels, will actually make the design real. Four top production designers-Patrick Tatopoulos (Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice, 300: Rise of an Empire), Philip Messina (The Hunger Gam es franchise), Oliver Scholl (Edge of Tomorrow, Independence Day ), and John Myhre (X-Men: Days of Future Past, Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides)-discuss their art, the business, and their careers. Moderated by John Muto (Species, Terminator 2-3D). 10:00am – 11:00am: Why Not Serious? Comedy vs. Dram a in Animation - Room 9 Around the world, animation comes in all flavors. For kids, for adults. Comedies, dram as, romances, action-adventure. But in the United States, pretty much the only animated features you see are comedies, and fewer and fewer TV series are action-adventure. Craig Miller (Curious George, Beast Wars) leads a panel of writers, producers, and network execs, including Ted Biaselli (VP, program ming & developm ent, The Hub), Brian Hohlfeld (Transformers Rescue Bots, My Friends Tigger and Pooh), and Jam es Krieg (Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Teen Titans Go!), who’ll try to explain why that is and discuss if it will ever change. 10:00am – 11:00am: Writers Unite: Writing and Pitching Comic Stories - Room 25ABC Comics are everywhere and publishers are looking for fresh ideas from a new generation of talent. Listen closely as creators Charles Soule (Superman-Wonder Woman, Death of Wolverine), Fred Van Lente (Conan, Magnus Robot Fighter), and moderator Jim Zub (Sam urai Jack, Skullkickers) discuss pitching story concepts and offer advice on climbing to the top of the treacherous submission mountain, along with writing techniques and am using anecdotes. 10:00am – 11:00am: Comic-Con Film School 103: Working with Actors and a Crew - Marriott hall 2, Marriott Marquis & Marina Day 3 of our course on micro-budget moviemaking deals with how to direct actors, organize a crew, and keep them all happy without anybody making a dime. Panelists for the class include Valerie Perez (producer/star of the Paula Peril series), Vera Vanguard (producer of The Building of Good and Evil), Nick Murphy (writer/director of Pizza and Bullets), Jack Conway (actor, Nazis at the Center of the Earth), Sean Rourke (writer of Ballistica), and actors Josh Perilo, Megan Rees, and Bradley Upton. 10:00am – 12:00pm: Warner Bros. Pictures - Hall H Warner Bros. returns to hall H with a look at three upcoming movies: Jupiter Ascending - The first original science fiction film from filmmakers Lana and Andy Wachowski since their gam e-changing “Matrix” trilogy is an action adventure starring Channing Tatum and Mila Kunis. The story will take audiences from the streets of Chicago to the furthest galaxies of space, as Caine (Tatum), a genetically engineered ex-military hunter, arrives on Earth to track down Jupiter Jones (Kunis), a young woman whose genetic signature marks her for an extraordinary inheritance that could alter the balance of the cosmos. Written, directed and produced by the Wachowskis, with producer Grant Hill and many of their longstanding creative collaborators, the film also stars Sean Bean, Eddie Redmayne, Douglas Booth, and Tuppence Middleton. Mad Max: Fury Road - Seminal director George Miller returns to the post-apocalyptic universe he created three decades ago with the cultural phenomenon Mad Max. Tom Hardy reinvents Max Rockatansky in Mad Max: Fury Road, Miller’s extraordinary new take on the legendary character for a new generation of fans. The film also stars Charlize Theron, Nicholas Hoult, Zoe Kravitz, Riley Keough, Hugh Keays-Byrne, and Rosie Huntington-Whiteley. The Hobbit: The Battle Of The Five Armies - This December, Oscar-winning filmmaker Peter Jackson will unleash the epic final film in The Hobbit Trilogy, based on the timeless masterpiece by J. R. R. Tolkien, from New Line Cinema and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures. Bilbo’s journey culminates in a desperate and dangerous choice as darkness converges on the Lonely Mountain, and the races of Dwarves, Elves, and Men must decide: unite or be destroyed. Ian McKellen returns as Gandalf the Grey, with Martin Freeman as Bilbo Baggins and Richard Armitage as Thorin Oakenshield. The ensemble cast is led by Evangeline Lilly, Lee Pace, Luke Evans, Benedict Cumberbatch, Ken Stott, and Jam es Nesbitt, with Cate Blanchett, Ian Holm, Christopher Lee, Hugo Weaving, and Orlando Bloom. 10:00am – 12:45pm: PLAYBACK: Featuring The Simpsons, Warner Brothers, and Once Upon A Time The Playback Room, Omni Hotel, 4th Floor Ball Room Please note: these rebroadcasts and playbacks will include only the panel discussions and special on-stage moments with the panelists. None of the film clips or footage shown at the live events will be shown here. 10:30am – 11:30am: Avatar the Last Airbender: Legend and Legacy - Room 24ABC For over 5 years, The Avatar Legacy Fan Panel has proudly organized this gathering. Moderator Avatar_Mom, Kevin Coppa (Puppetbenders), Elizabeth Furr (fan artist/Am ira Ink!), Gene Luen Yang (writer/cartoonist),Angela Song Mueller (character designer), Josh Ham ilton (writer), and Jessie Flower (voice actor for Toph) share stories and answer questions. Cosplayers, practice your stance for the cosplay contest! Cosplay prizes include titles from Dark Horse Comics. 10:30am – 11:30am: Fantastic Females: Heroines in Paranormal Fantasy - Room 8 These authors know how to thrill readers with stories of kick-ass heroines who traverse the boundaries of other worlds and dimensions. Deborah Harkness (All Souls Trilogy), Marjorie Liu (Labyrinth of Stars), S. J. Harper (Reckoning), Christina Lauren (Sublime), Tonya Hurley (Blessed series), and moderator Chris Marie Green(Only the Good Die Young) discuss the paranormal elements in their action-packed novels that keep their protagonists on their toes and readers on the edge of their seats. 10:30am – 11:30am: Marvel Animation Presents! - Room 6BCF Jeph Loeb (Marvel’s head of television; Hydra Agent) returns for what’s become one of the most popular television panels at San Diego. Join Jeph, Stephen Wacker (VP -animation & writing panel blurbs), Cort Lane(huge nerd, VP), and Eric Radomski (giant dork, SVP) for the latest news on the House of Ideas’ hit animated shows: Marvel’s Avengers Assemble and Marvel’s Hulk & The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Plus: See the eye-popping world premiere of Marvel’s Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors’ history-making epic: “Spider-Verse”! Double plus: A special exclusivesurprise for Marvel fans that you will all be talking about for the rest of the convention! 10:30am – 11:30am: Snoopy, His Sister Belle, and Other Sibling Relationships in Peanuts - Room 5AB Though he himself was an only child, Charles Schulz recognized the potential for dram a and humor inherent in sibling relationships, which are am ong the most influential and enduring associations in our lives. Over the yearsPeanuts portrayed many fam ilial antics, including bossy older sisters, embarrassment caused by a brother’s inept kite-flying or chronic blanket toting, and the petty bickering that can be a staple of brother-sister interactions. However, Schulz’s comic siblings were also capable of tenderhearted softness-help with homework, sage advice, comfort, and understanding. Kelly Osbourne (E!’s Fashion Police), Corry Kanzenberg (curator at The Charles M. Schulz Museum), Lisa Shirai (director of international licensing, Peanuts Worldwide), and Monte Schulz (son of Charles Schulz) discuss the many sibling relationships present in Charles M. Schulz’s classic Peanuts strip with a special focus on Snoopy’s siblings: Spike, Olaf, Andy, Marbles, and, of course, his sister Belle, the breakout fashion darling. Damian Hollbrook (TV Guide) will moderate the discussion and Q&A session. 10:30am – 12:00pm: Comic Book Law School 303: Muy Caliente! Hot Topics 2014 - Room 30CDE In In this session noted attorney Michael Lovitz, author of the classic The Trademark and Copyright Book comic book, brings you a panel discussion highlighting some of the most pressing legal issues and trends facing the creative and business communities. Professor Marc Greenberg and attorneys David Lizerbram , Larry Zerner, and Mark Reichenthal share their collective knowledge and insights while covering the following fascinating topics: contributory copyright infringement and Tarantino v Gawker; collaboration agreements between artists and writers; work-for-hire agreements for independent contractors; the case of Sherlock Holmes and the public domain; a review of the 9th Circuits decision involving Google/YouTube and the Supreme Court decision on the interplay of laches and statute of limitations in copyright suits. In addition, the entire panel will reflect on the Kirby v. Marvel appeal to the Supreme Court, and what impact the case could ultimately have on the comic book industry. Please note: The Comic Book Law School seminars are designed to provide relevant information and practice tips to practicing attorneys, as well as practical tips to creators and other professionals who may wish to attend. program is approved for 1.5 credits of California MCLE. 10:30am – 12:00pm: Comics Arts Conference Session #9: Queering Comics Room 26AB Ayanna Dozier (New York University Steinhardt) exam ines the transformative properties of the pornokitsch aesthetic featured in Golden Age comics, tracing the sociological-historical narratives that link pornokitsch to mainstream and erotic comics and questioning their use of gender, race, and sexuality. Cameron C. McKee (Northwestern University) and Shane Duncan (San Francisco State University) engage with various gay comics series to argue that the tongue-in-cheek humor of cam p was (and remains) a central strategy for the construction of queer identity against the oppression of heteronormativity. And using psychological and sociological research,Benjam in Varosky (California State University, Fullerton) looks at Matt Fraction’s run on Hawkeye, a single story told through the separate lenses of the masculine and feminine qualities that every superhero secretly-or not so secretly-embodies, to explore how the successes and failures of Clint and Kate individually pale in comparison to those that they share as the unified Hawkeye. 11:00am – 11:45am: Once Upon a Time ball - Room 20 Once Upon a Time has Frozen over! As Elsa enters Storybrooke, she brings an icy new twist to the lives of the rest of the fairytale inhabitants. Co-creators and executive producers Edward Kitsis (Lost), and Adam Horowitz (Lost) along with Lana Parrilla (24), Josh Dallas (Thor), Emilie de Ravin (Lost), Colin O’Donoghue(The Rite), and Jared Gilmore (Mad Men) discuss the upcoming season of new characters, new adventures and new rivalries. 11:00am – 12:00pm: Cartoon Network: Regular Show - Indigo ball Room, Hilton San Diego Bayfront Dude, the extraordinary hit comedy from Cartoon Network is returning to the spotlight in San Diegooooooooooh! It’s been the Year of the Rigby, a season filled with hilarious adventure and shockers. Brace yourselves for a special Regular Show panel with even more fun and surprises-including never-before-seen footage. The following slackers will be appearing all the way from the park: Regular Show creator J. G. Quintel (Mordecai), William Salyers (Rigby), Roger Craig Smith (Thomas), Minty Lewis (voice of Eileen and storyboard artist), Matt Price(story editor), and Sean Szeles (supervising director). 11:00am – 12:00pm Comic-Con How-To: Digital Character Sketching & Painting - Room 2 '''TBA '''11:00am – 12:00pm Costume Designers Guild: Costume Design Room 23ABC Get the inside scoop on designing costumes from the costume designers of some of the biggest blockbuster television series and movies. Panelists include Ann Foley (Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.), Lizz Wolf (The Expendables 3), Arianne Phillips (Kingsman: The Secret Service), Mary Vogt (Men In Black I, II & III) andKristin Burke (Sleepy Hollow). Moderated by J. August Richards (Deathlok, Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.). 11:00am – 12:00pm: Lion Forge Comics: Knight Rider vs. Airwolf, Ram page Jackson and New Project Debuts Room 29A Senior editor Shannon Eric Denton is joined by the next generation of creators – Joelle Sellner, David Gorden, and Eisner Award nominee Brandon Easton – to discuss their projects: Knight Rider vs. Airwolf, Andre the Giant, original creation Ram page Jackson: Street Soldier, and more. With special panelists Hero of Cosplay’sYaya Han, MMA cham pion Ram page Jackson, and WWE & Impact Wrestling cham pion Chavo Guerrero. Moderated by Miam i Vice writer Jonathan London. 11:00am – 12:00pm: Pop Culture and the Robot Reality Room 7AB From “Marvex the super robot” to the Metal Men to the Sentinels, robots have been a prevalent theme in comic books and science fiction. Historically, robots and androids have been depicted as both loyal servants (Rosie the Robot) and/or metallic menaces (Ultron). In this session, moderator Steve Broback (Tweet House, Parnassus Group) joins Brian David Johnson (resident futurist at Intel), Jennifer Barry (Rethink Robotics), and Jason Crusan (director, Advanced Exploration Systems Division at NASA), to survey and demonstrate our coming robot reality, what the next few years hold in store, and how it reflects on the futures depicted by the pop culture robots and androids of our time. 11:00am – 12:00pm: Spotlight on Don Rosa - Room 4 American cartoonist and Comic-Con special guest Don Rosa is best known for his Uncle Scrooge and Donald Duck stories, especially his prize-winning Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck. Join Fantagraphics publisher and life-long friend Gary Groth as he interviews the man in the ink-stained gloves who wrote and drew a whopping two decades’ worth of ripping Scrooge and Donald yarns. 11:00am – 12:00pm: Spotlight on Raymond Feist - Room 28DE Internationally bestselling author and Comic-Con special guest Raymond E. Feist delivers his first public address on his newest project, The War of Five Crowns. Participate with Ray in a Q&A on projects past, present, and future. 11:00am – 12:00pm: Temple of Art - Room 25ABC Temple of Art is an ongoing 2-year art and photography project, a unique conversation am ong over 50 artists that includes original work incorporating multiple modalities and disciplines. The show currently has a book published by Baby Tattoo, bicoastal gallery openings, and a feature-length documentary. Creator Allan Am ato (commercial photographer, Justified, Wilfred, Necessary Roughness ) will be curating, discussing art as a battleground between ego, alchemy, and discipline. The panel features such greats from both the comics industry and the fine art world as Dave Mckean (Mirror Mask, Sandman), Barron Storey (Sandman:Endless Nights, Marat-Sade Journals), Kent William s (Kent William s: Opthalm, The Fountain), Jason Shawn Alexander (Abe Sapien, Batman: End Gam e), David Mack (Kabuki, Daredevil), Bill Sienkiewicz (Electra Assassin, The New Mutants),Grant Morrison (Batman: Arkham Asylum, The Filth, Happy), Jim Mahfood (Clerks, Tank Girl), Stephanie Inagaki (fine artist, Miyu Decay), and Ryan Graff (designer, publisher). Moderated by Jon Schnepp. A video presentation of original works from the show and preview of the documentary will be played as well. Giveaway T-shirts, postcards, and posters. 11:00am – 12:00pm: Top Cow: 2015 Brings a New Talent Hunt, New Projects, and More - Room 9 Image and Top Cow founder Marc Silvestri and president Matt Hawkins tell it how it is, 22 years and kicking. Learn the details of the new Talent Hunt, find out the latest about Top Cow’s various projects and the status of film, TV, and video gam e projects. Witness firsthand the awesome glory that is Top Cow! MOO! All attendees will receive a special limited-edition lithograph only available to those that attend the panel. 11:05am – 11:35am: Captain T&T Marriott hall 2, Marriott Marquis & Marina Six-year-old boy “Thin Foot” strives to become the hero of his own life. Participating panelists include Christopher Guinness (director, Pothound) and Leizelle Guinness (producer, Pothound). 11:15am – 12:15pm: Nickelodeon: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Booyakasha! - Room 6A Revel in the mutation madness as the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles nunchuk their way through bad guys, eat pizza, and kick Kraang butt! Executive producers Ciro Nieli and Brandon Auman pull back the curtain to give an in-depth look at the creation of the current series and talk with the amazing voice talent behind NYC’s most dangerous teenagers: Sean Astin (Raphael), Rob Paulsen (Donatello), Greg Cipes (Michelangelo), Seth Green (Leonardo), Mae Whitman (April O’Neil), Josh Peck (Casey Jones), and Kelly Hu (Karai). Moderated by Rich Magallanes (SVP of current series animation for Nickelodeon). 11:15am – 12:30pm: DC Comics-Superman: The Man of Tomorrow - Room 6DE The Last Son of Krypton is one of the most recognized pop culture icons of all time, and this year Superman is set to soar to new heights! Come by for exclusive access on what makes The Man of Steel the hero that he is with people who bring him to life, including Geoff Johns (Superman), Aaron Kuder (Action Comics), John Romita Jr. (Superman), Charles Soule (Superman/Wonder Woman), and others. 11:30am – 12:30pm: 501st Costuming 101: Dressing to Serve the Empire - Room 8 Learn the essentials for what it takes to create a costume that meets the standards of quality for entry into the 501st Legion. This panel provides an overview of what is involved in creating a costume, the different costume categories, and how much time is involved in creating a costume that is screen accurate. A panel of experts describe, display, and demonstrate tips and techniques used for their costume specialties and share the mission of the 501st legion. 11:30am – 12:30pm: Inside The Writers’ Room: Earth’s Mightiest Writers Re-Assemble - Room 24ABC If writers’ Rooms were like superhero team s then “Inside the Writers’ Room” just lined up the Justice League and The Avengers for this all-star insider look at your favorite TV series. The scribes behind some of today’s hottest genre shows share their candid thoughts on how to write and rewrite the series you love (and sometimes loathe). Find out the deep, dark secrets (and low-calorie snacks) of the writers’ Room-and why network executives actually care about what you write on message boards. Get the straight scoop on how shows go from inside their heads to a dry erase board to your television sets and tablets from some of today’s most talented and outspoken writers and producers, moderated by Sony Pictures Television’s jocular senior VP of dram a developm ent & production, Chris Parnell. The heroic lineup this year includes Michael Narducci (The Vam pire Diaries, The Originals), Steve Holland (The Big Bang Theory), Sarah Watson (Parenthood, About a Boy), William Harper(Grey’s Anatomy), Christine Boylan (Constantine, Once Upon A Time), Ashley E. Miller (The New Terminator TV series, Fringe, Andromeda), Steve Melching (Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Transformers Prime), Gabrielle Stanton (Haven, Castle, Arrow), Jose Molina (Sleepy Hollow, Firefly, Agent Carter), and Mark A. Altman(Femme Fatales, Castle, Free Enterprise TV Series). 11:30am – 12:30pm: Mattel: Monster High 2014. We Are Monster High! - Room 5AB Don’t stop rockin’ your right to fright-we are Monster High! Rally with the coolest ghouls and mansters of Monster High to get a freak peek at exclusive scenes from the newest Monster High DVD, Freaky Fusion (this fall from Universal Studios Home Entertainment), a never-before-seen webisode, and more! Plus, a live performance from the freaky talented Monster High voice actors, including Erin Fitzgerald (voice of Abbey, Spectra, Scarah, and Rochelle), Am erica Young (voice of Howleen & Toralei), Ogie Banks (voice of Clawd), Paula Rhodes (voice of Sirena & Iris), and Stephanie Sheh (voice of Jinafire and Boolittle). Moderated by Emmy Award-winning executive producer of Monster High, Audu Paden. 11:35am – 1:25pm: The Posthuman Project - Marriott Hall 2, Marriott Marquis & Marina Denny Burke is finally about to graduate from high school. Senior year has been one bad thing after another: a broken leg, a broken heart, and-worst of all-a broken home. With four of his closest friends, Denny goes on one last rock- climbing trip to prove he’s ready to start his adult life. On their trip, the five teens receive a genetic boost beyond anything they’d ever imagined. Denny’s soon faced with the first big decision of his adult life: Does he give up these powers and stay a normal teenager, or does he keep them…and graduate from the human race? Participating panelists include Kyle Roberts (director), Sterling Gates (writer), and Lindsay Sawyer (actress). 11:45am – 1:00pm:' Quick Draw Room 6BCF' It’s still the fastest, funniest panel in the whole convention! Once again, your Quick Draw Quizmaster Mark Evanier pits three super-speedy cartoonists against one another as they go mano a mano and Sharpie to Sharpie to create great cartoon art right before your very eyes. Competing this year are (as usual) Sergio Aragonés (MAD magazine, Groo the Wanderer) and Scott Shaw! (The Simpsons) and they’re joined by Disney LegendFloyd Norman, plus a couple of surprising surprises! 12:00pm – 12:45pm: TV Guide Magazine: Fan Favorites - Ball Room 20 TV Guide magazine returns to San Diego for its annual all-star panel. Moderated by senior writer Dam ian Holbrook, Fan Favorites brings together stars from TV’s hottest shows for a lively discussion filled with behind-the-scenes scoop. Panelists (subject to change) include Misha Collins (Supernatural), Sam Heughan(Outlander), Colin O’Donoghue (Once Upon a Time), Aisha Tyler (Archer), and others. 12:00pm – 1:00pm:' Berkeley Breathed: The Last Comic-Con Panel! - Room 9' Legendary creator Berkeley Breathed (Bloom County, Opus, Flawed Dogs) makes a rare appearance at Comic-Con-International and-even more rare-will be hosting his second (and probably final) presentation. He’s a bit mysterious about what he’ll be presenting. However, there is unofficial word that he may be revealing recent illicit photos and art of his best friend Bill Watterson, “borrowed” from the latter’s secret retreat in the foothills of Colorado. 12:00pm – 1:00pm: CBLDF: Tales from the Code-True Stories of Censorship - Room 30CDE For more than 50 years, Am erican comic books were subject to the censorship of the Comics Code, a system born from a time when comics were burned in the streets and blam ed for all of society’s ills. Though the Code is gone, its influence remains. The Comic Book Legal Defense Fund gathers Denny O’Neil, Paul Levitz, and other top storytellers who worked under the Code’s strictures to tell the tales of how its censorship touched their creative visions. 12:00pm – 1:00pm: Comics Arts Conference Session #10: Brain and Body by Batman: The Art and Science of the Dark Knight - Room 26AB What motivations sustain Bruce Wayne? What was needed to prepare him for his career as Batman? What has this career done to his psyche, his brain, his body? Psychology professor and superherologist Dr. Travis Langley (Batman and Psychology: A Dark and Stormy Knight), neuroscience and kinesiology professor Dr. E. Paul Zehr (Becoming Batman), health and exercise science expert Eric Bruce (Western Oregon University), and Comic-Con special guest Dennis O’Neil (Batman) discuss, dissect, and demystify the Dark Knight on his 75th diam ond jubilee anniversary, providing an evaluation of the psychology, kinesiology, and neuroscience of Batman and discussing the physical and psychological realities of becoming and then having a career as Gotham ‘s Dark Knight avenger. 12:00pm – 1:00pm: Helix - Indigo ball Room, Hilton San Diego Bayfront Get top line security clearance for behind-the-scenes secrets from Syfy’s hit show Helix. Kyra Zagorsky (Dr. Julia Walker), Mark Ghanime (Major Sergio Balleseros), Jordan Hayes (Dr. Sarah Jordan), Neil Napier (Dr. Peter Farragut), and executive producers Ronald D. Moore and Steven Maeda give you exclusive access to Arctic Biosystems and divulge details about what’s in store for season 2 when the series returns. Moderated by journalist and author Geoff Boucher. 12:00pm – 1:00pm: Hercules All-Stars - Horton Grand Theatre What makes each Hercules different? And which is your favorite? Witness a lively discussion and Q&A from a panel of your favorite Hercules actors including Lou Ferrigno (the first of the bodybuilders-turned-Hercules),John Hennigan (current WWE SuperStar, Hercules in The Asylum’s Hercules feature), and Paul Teller (star of the “darkest” Hercules series). Surprise video tie-in with a fourth Hercules All-Star! 12:00pm – 1:00pm:' Meet Some of Magic - Room 25ABC' The Gathering’s top creators answer your questions and share a sneak peek at upcoming releases, including September 2014′s Khans of Tarkir. The panel, moderated by Mark Rosewater (head Magic designer), includesDoug Beyer (senior creative designer), Mark Purvis (brand director), and Gavin Verhey (R&D gam e and experience designer). 12:00pm – 1:00pm: Ray Billingsley: Life on a Deadline - Room 4 Acclaimed syndicated cartoonist and Comic-Con special guest Ray Billingsley talks about literally growing up in the cartooning industry, from being a child-professional at 12 to a career that has spanned over 40 years. Join Ray for this frank discussion, with a Q&A session moderated by Andrew Farago (artist and curator of the Cartoon Art Museum). 12:00pm – 1:00pm: Sci-Fi, Robots, and AI, Oh My! - Room 7AB Every day, our present begins to look more and more like science fiction. We converse with AIs on our phones, communicate by digital avatars, and maintain entire social presences online. Movies like Her demonstrate how fam iliar-and how close-we are to a world where Cylons co-mingle with humanity. Authors Daniel H. Wilson(Robogenesis), Andy Weir (The Martian), Jason Hough (The Dire Earth Cycle), Daniel Price (The Flight of the Silvers), M. D. Waters (Prototype), and Nick Cole (Soda Pop Soldier) discuss potential robot uprisings with moderator Maryelizabeth Hart of Mysterious Galaxy! 12:00pm – 1:00pm: Spotlight on Bryan Lee O’Malley - Room 28DE Comic-Con special guest Bryan Lee O’Malley, creator of the bestselling Scott Pilgrim graphic novel series, discusses his newest project, Seconds, with Laura Hudson (Wired). 12:00pm – 1:00pm: Spotlight on Drew Friedman - Room 23ABC Comic-Con special guest Drew Friedman (author/artist of Heroes of the Comics) and Gary Groth (publisher of Fantagraphics Books) discuss Friedman’s new book Heroes of the Comics, debuting at Comic-Con. Friedman and Groth will discuss many of the comics legends portrayed in the book, including some they have known personally, am ong them Jack Kirby, Stan Lee, Will Eisner, and Harvey Kurtzman. 12:00pm – 1:00pm: XYZ-Punk - Room 29A As Steam punk becomes increasingly popular with the masses, many of its longtime devotees have begun to discover new genres to focus their creative energies and explore new time periods and mash-ups. Panelists will discuss the origins of Steam punk, delve into the popular Dieselpunk and Cyberpunk movements, and then start exploring some new niche areas like Nerfpunk, Rococopunk, and any other fun styles that the audience can dream up! Join moderator Glenn Freund (The League of S.T.E.A.M.) and XYZ-Punks Dina Kam pm eyer (Lady Steam Designs), Royden Lepp (creator of the GN series Rust), Russell Isler (The League of S.T.E.A.M.), andShawn Strider (Sypher Art Studios) for this discussion and Q&A. 12:15pm – 1:30pm: Comic-Con How-To: Advanced 3D/CG Comic Art - Room 2 Brian Haberlin demonstrates advanced 3D and computer graphics comic art techniques that will speed up and improve your storytelling. He will show you how to use a wide range of program s, from Zbrush to Poser to Sketchup and many more. Learn all the tricks no other pro will show you! Comic book creator, editor, writer, penciler, inker, and colorist Brian Haberlin is the co-creator of Witchblade, Anomaly, and many other comic books and graphic novels. 12:25pm – 1:10pm: Legendary Pictures - Hall H Legendary Pictures presents a panel featuring their upcoming slate of highly anticipated films. 12:30pm – 1:30pm: Kodansha Comics - Room 8 Kodansha Comics is back in San Diego and ready to talk about the hottest manga of the year, Attack on Titan! Penguin Random House’s Dallas Middaugh and Kodansha USA’s Kana Koide talk about what’s happening with Sailor Moon, Attack on Titan, Fairy Tail, Vinland Saga and No. 6, to name just a few. They’ll have some new title announcements and an Attack on Titan sampler for everyone to check out. 12:30pm – 1:30pm: Marvel Video Games - Room 6A The Marvel Gam es team and some of the most talented developers in the industry cover nearly 15(!) awesome Marvel gam ing experiences spanning all platforms-many of which feature the Guardians of the Galaxy! Whether it’s exclusive announcements regarding one of the year’s biggest console titles (Disney Infinity 2.0: Marvel Super Heroes), updates to current favorites (Marvel Avengers Alliance, Marvel Avengers Alliance Tactics, Marvel Heroes, Marvel Puzzle Quest, Marvel: War of Heroes, X-Men: Battle of the Atom, Marvel Pinball), or entirely new game announcements, there’s something here for every True Believer of the digital age. Also, a surprise special guest appearance-and the coolest giveaway this panel has ever handed out! 12:30pm – 1:30pm: Sailor Moon Official Panel - Room 5AB VIZ Media is releasing the 200-episode classic Sailor Moon series for the first time on Blu-ray and with an all-new completely uncut and uncensored English dub. Join members of the VIZ Animation team for a presentation on all the ins and outs of the production of this legendary anime series. Bring your questions, too, for the Q&A session at the end! 12:30pm – 1:30pm: We Are BOOM! - Room 24ABC Last year was a banner year for BOOM! Studios, highlighted by the release of the company’s first feature film 2 Guns (starring Denzel Washington and Mark Wahlberg) and new first-look deal with 20th Century Fox. Archaia joined BOOM! as a new imprint, the all-ages KaBOOM! lineup expanded, and the BOOM! Box imprint was launched. BOOM! Studios founder and CEO Ross Richie, editor-in-chief Matt Gagnon, VP of publishing and marketing Filip Sablik, president of developm ent Stephen Christy, and creators Paul Jenkins (Fairy Quest, Deathmatch), Frank Gibson (The Amazing World of Gumball), and Noelle Stevenson ( Lumberjanes) plus some special guests share their mission to create the future of comics…now. 12:45pm – 1:45pm: DC Comics: The Weeklies - Room 6DE DC Comics -The New 52 is in the weekly business, with groundbreaking series such as Batman Eternal and Futures End. And with Earth 2: Worlds End on the horizon, the weeklies are part of the most exciting comic line since the launch of the New 52! Join the amazing cast of creators-Marguerite Bennett (upcoming Earth 2: Worlds End), Ray Fawkes (Batman Eternal), Kyle Higgins (Batman Eternal), Dan Jurgens (Futures End), Jeff Lemire (Futures End), Scott Snyder (Batman Eternal), Jam es Tynion IV (Batman Eternal), Daniel H. Wilson (upcoming Earth 2: Worlds End)-behind this revolutionary storytelling for a look at what the future holds for these series. 1:00pm – 1:45pm: Family Guy - Ball Room 20 The Griffins are back at Comic-Con with an exclusive sneak peek at the historic Family Guy/The Simpsons crossover episode in which Peter and clan hit Springfield! Celebrate season 13 with Seth Green (Robot Chicken), Mike Henry (The Cleveland Show), and executive producers Rich Appel (The Simpsons, The Cleveland Show), Steve Callaghan (Am erican Dad), Danny Smith, and co-executive producer Peter Shin, plus other surprise guests. 1:00pm – 2:00pm: CBLDF: Banned Comics! - Room 30CDE Bone, Fun Home, Maus, Persepolis, Sandman, Watchmen… they’re not just some of the greatest comics ever made, they’re also among the most frequently targeted for bans! This year’s Banned Books Week celebrates comics and graphic novels and the CBLDF has everything you need to know to celebrate in your community. Jeff Smith, Gene Yang, Carol Tilley, Charles Brownstein, and others discuss how and why comics are banned and how you can fight back by participating in this year’s comics-focused Banned Books Week! 1:00pm – 2:00pm: Comics Arts Conference Session #11: Focus on Dennis O’Neil - Room 26AB After the 1960s’ campier stories nearly ended Batman comics, Comic-Con special guest Dennis O’Neil became the writer who took the Dark Knight back to his dark roots. Working with an astounding array of fellow creators down through his years as writer and editor, he robbed Wonder Woman of her powers, sent Green Arrow’s sidekick off to rehab, put the demon back in Iron Man’s bottle, pulled Professor X out of one grave and oversaw planting Batman’s sidekick in another, and named Optimus Prime. In addition to countless comics, Denny has written and edited scholarly works such as the book Batman Unauthorized. Dr. Travis Langley (Batman and Psychology: A Dark and Stormy Knight) asks Denny about his career as writer, editor, scholar, and educator. Yes, Dennis O’Neil teaches, too! Come learn from this grand master of comic book heroes. 1:00pm – 2:00pm: Defiance - Indigo ball Room, Hilton San Diego Bayfront The explosive second season of Defiance has kicked into gear, and nothing is as it seems. Grant Bowler(Nolan), Julie Benz (Am anda Rosewater), Jaime Murray (Stahma Tarr), and the rest of the cast of Syfy’s groundbreaking multi-platform series discuss the big changes-and huge chances-their characters have taken in this dark and daring chapter of the show. Moderated by entertainment journalist and professional nerd Aaron Sagers. 1:00pm – 2:00pm: Future Landscapes - Room 28DE Whether it’s a dystopian society, the aftermath of an apocalypse, or an unknown intergalactic landing point, the way YA novels envision the future is often complex and layered with problems and untapped possibilities. A dynam ic group of authors including Emily Lloyd Jones (Illusive), Benny Zelkowicz (Foundry’s Edge), Romina Russell (Zodiac), Michael Johnston (The Heart of Dread series), Pierce Brown (Red Rising), Cam Baity (Foundry’s Edge), Charles Yu (How to Survive in a Science Fiction Universe), Benny Zelkowitcz (Foundry’s Edge), and Cecil Castellucci (Tin Star) discuss how they create their worlds of tomorrow, the architecture and outlining involved, and what we learn about our contemporary selves as a result of these future landscapes. 1:00pm – 2:00pm:' Little Lulu and John Stanley Fan Group - Room 29A ' One of the most memorable kids’ comics ever created (yet with remarkable “all-ages” appeal), Little Lulu has generated a worldwide fan following. Learn more about this classic comics character and the renewed interest in the other delightful works of the great John Stanley, and join in for a scripted reading of a Golden Age Little Lulu story. All are welcome! 1:00pm – 2:00pm: Saga - Room 7AB You know Saga. You love Saga. You can’t get enough of Saga. Luckily, this year, series creators Brian K. Vaughan and Fiona Staples are ready, rested, and eager to talk to you about Saga. What’s coming up next on you-know-what? How could they do that thing to you-know-who? Whether you’re coming in your finest cosplay or street clothes, you need to come to this panel. 1:00pm – 2:00pm: Spark Your Creativity: A Call to Action! Ladies Unite to Create More Female-Driven Content! - Room 23ABC Female creators talk about how to cultivate your ideas and bring them to life. Leave with inspiration, confidence, a solid plan of action, and tons of new ideas. Moderated by Stephanie Pressman (Fashionably Nerdy, Stalking LeVar) and featuring Am erica Young (Geek Therapy, The Chimaera Project), Helenna Santos (Ms. In The Biz),Heidi Cox (Stalking LeVar, Geek Speak TV), Kristen Nedopak (The Geekie Awards, The Skyrim Parodies),Patty Jean Robinson (Pike & Trident, Awkward Embraces), Sam antha Mason (Fashionably Nerdy, Legends of Atoll), and Stephanie Thorpe (Elf Quest, Shelf Life). 1:00pm – 2:00pm: Spotlight on Jim Steranko - Room 9 Legendary Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. co-creator Jim Steranko is interviewed by pop-culture maven J. David Spurlock. Controverial topics include the true Father of the Modern Graphic Novel; why Captain Am erica: The Winter Soldier is dedicated to Steranko; the real origin of Mister Miracle; the Switchblade Years, motorcycles, death-defying escapes, hot redheads, Marvel, moviemaking, and more. Don’t miss it, pal… 1:00pm – 2:00pm: Spotlight on John Picacio - Room 4 Hugo Award-winning book cover artist and Comic-Con special guest John Picacio (A Song of Ice and Fire, Elric of Melnibone) is one of science fiction/fantasy’s most acclaimed Am erican cover artists. Join him for this lively slideshow and Q&A, where he unveils the process behind his art, including A Song of Ice and Fire, Loteria, Elric, and sneak peeks at his latest works. If you’re a fan of the art of Westeros, Mexican Tarot, book covers, comics, and/or the future of sci-fi/fantasy art, this is the place to be. Bonus: Everyone who attends will receive a free giant Loteria prototype card featuring art by Picacio! 1:00pm – 2:00pm: Warner Archive Collection: Trailers from Hell Live! - Room 25ABC A match made in classic movie heaven: the gurus of Trailers From Hell paired with the fan-centric trio of Warner Archive Collection podcasters taking a detailed, often humorous dissection of trailers from some of the great films in the fanboy spectrum. From sci-fi and horror to action and noir, you’ll get an interesting, hilarious education on current and upcoming releases in the WAC catalog and Warner Archive Instant, from a panel that includes Academy Award-nominated screenwriter Josh Olson (A History of Violence) and WAC Podcast hosts George Feltenstein, Matthew Patterson, and D. W. Ferranti. 1:00pm – 2:30pm: Cartoon Voices #1 - Room 6BCF Each year, moderator Mark Evanier gathers together a bevy of the most talented cartoon voice actors working today and invites them to explain and demonstrate their artistry! This year’s lineup includes Jim Cummings (Winnie the Pooh, The Penguins of Madagascar), Josh Keaton (The Spectacular Spider-Man, Green Lantern), Sherry Lynn (Wall-E, Ice Age), Arif S. Kinchen (MAD TV, Grand Theft Auto), David Sobolov (Transformers Prime, Avengers Assemble) and Colleen O’Shaugnessy (Toy Story 3, The Avengers: Earth’s Mightiest Heroes). 1:00pm – 2:45pm: PLAYBACK: Featuring Universal, Family Guy, and American Dad - The Playback Room, Omni Hotel, 4th Floor ball Room Please note: these rebroadcasts and playbacks will include only the panel discussions and special on-stage moments with the panelists. None of the film clips or footage shown at the live events will be shown here. 1:25pm – 1:55pm: A Day of Havoc - Marriott Hall 2, Marriott Marquis & Marina ''' Havoc, a wannabe villain, gets the chance to follow his dream s and prove himself a worthy heir to a supervillain legacy through a seemingly opportune “Day in the Life” news segment, only to come face-to-face with Doom, his powerful father. Participating panelists include Clarence Ma (director/producer), Mindy McKoin (producer), Christopher Glennon (co-writer), and Peter Sebastian (editor). 1:30pm – 2:30pm: '''Marvel’s Avengers S.T.A.T.I.O.N. Superhero Science Analysis - Room 5AB S.H.I.E.L.D. science advisors Ricardo Gil da Costa (Neuroverse Inc.), Preston Dyches (JPL), Randii Wessen(JPL), Leonidas Moustakis (JPL), and Sebastian Alvarado (Thwacke) will brief participants on the case files of the superheroes who make up the Avengers Initiative. For the first time, S.H.I.E.L.D. divulges some of its most confidential scientific findings on what makes these superheroes unique. Moderated by Agent Phil Plait (Bad Astronomy), this training session is for S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents at Level 4 and above. 1:30pm – 2:30pm: Minimates Mini-Figures: From Marvel to Clerks to TMNT - Room 8 Diam ond Select Toys’ Chuck Terceira (president), Jason Wires (prototype painter), and Zach Oat (marketing supervisor) discuss what’s coming up for the popular 2-inch mini-figure line, including new series based on X-Men: Days of Future Past, Guardians of the Galaxy, Sin City, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. 1:30pm – 2:30pm: The Boxtrolls - Hall H Focus Features presents The Boxtrolls, a new family event movie from LAIKA, the creators of Coraline and ParaNorman, that introduces audiences to a new breed of family- The Boxtrolls, a community of quirky, mischievous creatures who have lovingly raised an orphaned human boy nam ed Eggs (voiced by Isaac Hempstead Wright of Game of Thrones) in the amazing cavernous home they’ve built beneath the streets of Cheesebridge. When the town’s villain, Archibald Snatcher (Academy Award winner Ben Kingsley), comes up with a plot to get rid of the Boxtrolls, Eggs decides to venture above ground, “into the light,” where he meets and team s up with fabulously feisty Winnie (Elle Fanning). Together, they devise a daring plan to save Eggs’ fam ily. Appearing in person are actors Ben Kingsley, Isaac Hempstead Wright, and Elle Fanning; producer and lead animator, LAIKA president and CEO Travis Knight; and directors Anthony Stacchi and Graham Annable. 1:30pm – 2:30pm: The Whedonverse - Room 24ABC Dark Horse’s continuations of Joss Whedon’s cult favorites (Serenity, Buffy the Vam pire Slayer, Angel & Faith) remain some of the most-talked-about comics in the industry. Dark Horse is giving you an exclusive chance to hear all there is to tell about the current series of both Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Serenity from the series’ top talent, with Dark Horse editor-in-chief Scott Allie; Buffy Season 10 writer Christos Gage and co-writer and actorNicholas Brendon; Serenity artist Georges Jeanty; and TV and comics writer Jane Espenson. 1:45pm – 2:45pm: Nerdist Podcast Network Super Panel - Horton Grand Theatre Get some audible chocolate in your audio peanut butter as hosts from your favorite Nerdist Podcast Network shows come together for a super podcast crossover. 1:45pm – 2:45pm: The Blacklist - Room 6A James Spader (The Avengers: Age of Ultron, Boston Legal) and executive producers Jon Bokenkam (The Call, Taking Lives) and John Eisendrath (Alias, Beverly Hills, 90210) discuss the genesis of the NBC hit series. Join James and the executive producers for a compelling conversation moderated by Mike Schneider (executive editor, TV Guide magazine). The Blacklist returns to NBC September 22 at 10:00 following The Voice. 1:45pm – 3:15pm: Comic-Con How-To: Draw Your Imagination - Room 2 Take this amazing chance to learn how to draw your imagination on white paper with a black pen. You will realize that you do not need fancy equipm ent to draw your heart out after seeing Kim Jung Gi‘s outrageous live drawing! You will get a chance to see an empty canvas transform into a completed scene with human anatomy and perspective in just 90 minutes. Kim Jung Gi is an established artist from South Korea whose artwork has attracted international attention over the last few years. 2:00pm – 2:45pm: American Dad Ball Room 20 Get an exclusive look at the new season of American Dad- soon to be in all new episodes on TBS-as well as a Q&A with fans featuring Dee Bradley Baker (Phineas and Ferb, Star Wars: The Clone Wars) and executive producers Matt Weitzman and Brian Boyle, and more. 2:00pm – 3:00pm: Benoît Peeters: Architects of the Obscure Cities Part 1 - Room 4 Comic-Con special guest Benoît Peeters (internationally acclaimed author, biographer, filmmaker, lecturer, co-creator of The Obscure Cities series) discusses his career in comics, and film, his longstanding association with Hergé and Tin Tin, and the circumstances surrounding his discovery of the Obscure Cities, considered one of the most important graphic novel series in the world. Join Benoît and François Schuiten (internationally acclaimed illustrator, architect, production designer, co-creator of The Obscure Cities series) for this Q&A session moderated by Stephen Smith (translator of Schuiten and Peeters’s The Leaning Girl, publisher of Alaxis Press). 2:00pm – 3:00pm: Charting a Course: Developing the Next Mass Effect - Room 25ABC Mass Effect developers from the Edmonton and Montreal studios discuss what it’s like to expand on a well-established and beloved video gam e franchise. Panelists Carl Boulay (lead animator), Fabrice Condominas (producer), Mike Gam ble (producer), Noel Lukasewich (senior artist), and Jessica Merizan (community manager), share their experiences in shaping the next Mass Effect game with new possibilities while staying true to the critically acclaimed series. Moderated by Nerdist.com. 2:00pm – 3:00pm: DC Comics: New Places for Fam iliar Faces - Room 6DE DC Comics is proud to have Greg Capullo, David Finch, and John Romita Jr. working on the three greatest heroes of our generation: Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman. For the first time ever, these three all-star creators sit down and discuss what it is like to work on the Trinity and what is in store for everyone’s favorite characters. 2:00pm – 3:00pm: Endgame - Room 7AB Endgame: The Calling is an engrossing apocalyptic adventure novel at the core of a groundbreaking interactive project that will be published on October 7. A YA trilogy by international bestselling author Jam es Frey and New York Times bestselling author Nils Johnson-Shelton, the Endgam e trilogy follows 12 teens as catastrophic events lead them on a global quest in search of three ancient keys that will save not only their bloodlines but the world. Each book in the series is also the focal point of an interactive experience within the Endgam e universe, consisting of a sequence of challenging puzzles that, when solved, will ultimately lead to the location of a hidden key. The first eligible reader to solve the final puzzle for the first book will find the key and win $500,000 dollars’ worth of gold. Google’s Niantic Labs is developing a location-based augmented reality gam e that will bring Endgam e to life in the real world and allow players to join in battle to unlock the mysteries of Endgame. Panelists James Frey (co-author of Endgame and creator of Full Fathom Five), 20th Century Fox’s Wyck Godfrey (producer of the Endgame film, The Maze Runner, and The Fault in Our Stars), John Hanke (leader of Google’s Niantic Labs and creator of Google Maps) and Mat Laibowitz (Ph.D., founder of Futuruption) discuss the Endgame universe they’ve created. 2:00pm – 3:00pm: Lost Podcast and Beyond - Room 29A For their 8th annual SDCC panel, Jay and Jack Glatfelter (The Leftovers with Jay and Jack, Jay and Jack’s Ram blecast) get “lost” in TV talk. The co-hosts of the popular Lost Podcast with Jay and Jack will discuss ABC’s Lost four years after the finale and address rumors of a remake. They will also discuss shows that have filled theLost void such as The Leftovers, Game of Thrones, True Detective, and more. Moderated by Ralph Apel (Dharmalars, Alright, Let’s Do A Podcast). 2:00pm – 3:00pm: Spotlight on Lucy Knisley - Room 28DE Comic-Con special guest Lucy Knisley, author of Relish: My Life in the Kitchen and the forthcoming Age of License, discusses her creative process, her upcoming book, and her unique approach to nonfiction graphic novels. 2:00pm – 3:00pm Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 30th Anniversary Room 23ABC In 1984, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird published the first issue of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The comic book was an overnight success, and three decades later, the Turtles are more popular than ever, starring in a hit Nickelodeon television series, an award-winning toy line, monthly comic books from IDW, and a new live-action movie later this summer. Join TMNT co-creator Kevin Eastman for a 30th anniversary celebration featuring a who’s who of talented people who have contributed to the Turtles’ enduring history. Guests include Karl Aaronian (Playmates Toys), Townsend Coleman (voice of Michelangelo in the original TMNT animated series), Lloyd Goldfine (4kids TMNT, Turtles Forever), Ciro Nieli (executive producer, Nickelodeon TMNT), Ernie Reyes Jr.(Keno inTMNT II: The Secret of the Ooze), and Tom Waltz (writer, IDW TMNT comics), and panel moderator Andrew Farago (curator, Cartoon Art Museum; author of TMNT: The Ultimate Visual History). 2:00pm – 3:00pm: The Awesomes: A Hulu Original - Indigo ball Room, Hilton San Diego Bayfront ''' Hulu’s hit original series, The Awesomes, is back! This animated show for adults combines the thrills of comic book storytelling with the hallmark irreverent and inspired comedy of co-creators Seth Meyers and Mike Shoemaker (Late Night with Seth Meyers). It’s the story of the greatest superhero team in history, The Awesomes, and what happens after all the most powerful members leave. Season 2 pits The Awesomes against new supervillain Malocchio Jr. (Will Forte) and his mom, Lady Malocchio (Maya Rudolph). In addition to keeping the streets safe, Prock (Meyers) will face one of his biggest c hallenges yet: new love interest Jocelyn Stone (Am y Poehler) and an unexpected love triangle. Join co-creators Meyers and Shoemaker, cast members Taran Killam (Saturday Night Live), and Josh Meyers (That ’70s Show), and writer/producer Dan Mintz (Bob’s Burgers) for a special Comic-Con panel and audience Q&A that will include never-before-seen footage. The second season ofThe Awesomes premieres August 4 on Hulu. It is a Hulu co-production with Broadway Video (Saturday Night Live) and Bento Box Entertainment (Bob’s Burgers). 2:00pm – 3:00pm: '''The Oni Press Comicstravaganza: All Cats Go to Purgatory! - Room 9 I Was the Cat creators Paul Tobin and Benjam in Dewey share a hilarious presentation about their new graphic novel and the finer points of feline world domination. After that, it’s Hemingway or the Highway when Joshua Hale Fialkov and Gabo present a live table read of The Life After #1! Come for the freebies, stay for the detailed descriptions of a future cat war, adventures in purgatory, and news and announcements about future Oni Press comics! 2:00pm – 3:00pm: Traditional Art Training Online - Room 30CDE Jeffrey R. Watts, owner and director of the traditional art school Watts Atelier of the Arts offers insight into what it takes to become skilled enough to work in the gam ing, animation, illustration and concepting arenas. Jeff’s 23 years of teaching insight will help you to understand what skill sets it will take to reach the top in your field. Jeff will field questions about training, working, and succeeding in today’s ever increasingly competitive atmosphere. Jeff will also execute a live demonstration so you so you can see the efficiency of his methods firsthand. 2:00pm – 3:00pm: Funding and Making Your Own Indie Movies from YouTube to the Big Screen Marriott hall 2, Marriott Marquis & Marina Do you have an idea for a film or a concept for a video? Is money the first thing standing in your way? This panel of producers and financing experts will discuss the players in film financing and the best strategies to help your movie get made. Griff Furst (developm ent executive and director of Ghost Shark, Arachnoquake, and other SyFy Originals), Steven Kaplan (president of Rainstorm Entertainment with features from $3 to $50 million in developm ent), Will Wallace (award-winning producer/director with distribution deals with Lionsgate and Warner Brothers), Christi Matthews (sales & marketing strategist, supplying promotional materials used in crowdfunding cam paigns), and Brad Littlefield (producer and organizer of numerous high financing seminars for Angel Investors), with a special guest appearance by Thunder Levin (writer of Sharknado and Sharknado 2). Panel and Q&A moderated by Eric Forsberg (writer/director of the SyFy original movie Mega Piranha). 2:00pm – 3:30pm: Comics Arts Conference Session #12: Poster Session - Room 26AB The CAC’s poster session gives attendees the opportunity to interact directly with presenters. Come talk one on one with these scholars about their projects! Marisa Brandt (University of California, San Diego), Erika Cheng (University of California, San Diego), and Emily York (University of California, San Diego) investigate instrumental applications of comics in domains where they are being used not only to entertain but to accomplish a goal and show that comics and their creation can have transformative effects on those who create and consume them. Andrei Molotiu (Indiana University, Bloomington) begins Alex Toth’s scholarly reevaluation with an exam ination of the sophisticated narrative techniques and page design he employed in his comics of the 1950s and ’60s. Allen Thomas (University of Central Arkansas) and Mara Whiteside (University of Central Arkansas) exam ine the relationship between readers and minority comic book characters, nam ely the connection a reader feels to a particular character, and discuss the future direction of comic books in regards to minority representation. Neil Granitz (California State University, Fullerton) and Steven Chen (California State University, Fullerton) investigate what factors compel a consumer to seek out more elements of a story across different media and present strategies to increase consumers’ consumption of transmedia storytelling. Michael L. Kersulov (Indiana University) addresses data collected from a research project focused on classes in which gifted high school students created their own autobiographical comics, presenting exam ples of student-created comics and discussing how they worked to authenticate the students’ personal narratives. William Kuskin (University of Colorado Boulder) presents an overview of UC Boulder’s MOOC “Comic Books and Graphic Novels,” suggesting that when coupled with online technology, comics offer a transformative energy for humanities disciplines. J. Scott McKinnon (Henderson State University) identifies the factors that contribute to ethnic minority characters either succeeding or failing, exam ining online discussions, reviews, and published articles. Drew Morton (Texas A&M University-Texarkana) argues that the majority of motion comics are less an ontologically unique medium and more a cheaply produced synergistic text that primarily exist as a marketing tool. Rich Shivener (Northern Kentucky University) continues critical discussions on the implications of adaptation and transmedia storytelling, especially as they relate to comics. Hannah Diaz (California State University, Fullerton) exam ines how superhero comics can use greater variation in costume design and body type to distinguish characters and personalities more effectively. Nam i Hatfield (University of California, Los Angeles) documents the initial developm ent and eventual buyout of Studio Proteus, a United States manga translation company active from 1986-2004. 2:30pm – 3:30pm: Creative Careers in Entertainment - Room 5AB Dawn Rivera-Ernster (Walt Disney Animation Studios), Kim Mackey (Dream works Animation Studios), Brooke Keesling (Cartoon Network), Andy Cochrane (Mirada Studios), Scott Cam pbell (Blizzard Entertainment), andEvan Spiridellis (Jib Jab Brothers Studios) share an insider’s look at what it takes to be a part of the film, television, gam es, visual effects, and web businesses through the different creative roles within each. The panel will discuss the similarities and differences of each format and what it takes to be a part of these creative industries. 2:30pm – 3:30pm: IDW: Joe Hill & Gabriel Rodriguez - Room 24ABC 2014 saw the end of the Eisner Award-winning series Locke & Key. Creators Joe Hill and Gabriel Rodriguez, along with IDW’s editor-in-chief and CCO Chris Ryall, discuss the end of that seminal series, Joe and Gabe’s follow-up projects (The Wraith and Little Nemo, respectively), what they have coming for the future with IDW, and who knows what else? With these three, it’s always an adventure. 2:30pm – 3:30pm: The Art of Fear - Room 8 ''' Horror novels have been keeping us up at night for years. From haunted houses to creepy-crawly worms, mysterious illnesses, demons, human extinction, and the apocalypse, these authors give you goosebumps while you read. Authors Mira Grant (Parasite), G. Michael Hopf (The New World Series), Katherine Howe (Conversion), April Genevieve Tucholke (Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea), Brenna Yovanoff(Fiendish), and Jam es Rollins (The 6th Extinction) discuss their novels, the writing process, and why you keep the light on while you read. Moderated by Glen Hirshberg (Motherless Child). 2:45pm – 3:45pm: '''Marvel: Cup O’ Joe Room 6BCF Join Marvel’s chief creative officer Joe Quesada for this no-holds-barred exposé on everything Marvel. Got a question about a favorite hero? Want to hear groundbreaking news straight from the source? Need a rundown on breaking developm ents in Marvel comics, film, and T.V? This panel is for you! Featuring editor-in-chief Axel Alonso, talent scout C. B. Cebulski, senior editor Nick Lowe, editor Jordan D. White, writer Dan Slott (Amazing Spider-Man), and other Mighty Marvel guests! 2:50pm – 3:50pm: Frank Miller’s Sin City: A Dame to Kill For - Hall H Dimension Films in association with Aldam isa Entertainment present exclusive footage from the highly anticipated sequel Frank Miller’s Sin City: A Dam e To Kill For from acclaimed co-directors Robert Rodriguez and Frank Miller. Fans will get to experience the Sin City universe and take part in a special discussion with Rodriguez, Miller, and cast. 3:00pm – 3:45pm: Grimm Season 4 - Ball Room 20 First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a reception with an angry wesen village! Adalind with an empty baby carriage?! Nick’s Grimm powers pillaged?! Captain Renard’s blood spillage?! Season 3 left us scream ing for answers! Join your fellow “Grimmsters” for a panel filled with wesen, season 4 themes, and of course, a Q&A session with the cast and producers: David Giuntoli, Russell Hornsby, Bitsie Tulloch, Silas Weir Mitchell, Reggie Lee, Sasha Roiz, Bree Turner, Claire Coffee, and executive producers/writers Jim Kouf, David Greenwalt, and Norberto Barba. Moderated by Mary McNamara of the Los Angeles Times. 3:00pm – 4:00pm: 30 Years of Usagi Yojimbo! - Room 28DE Comic-Con special guest Stan Sakai, creator of Usagi Yojimbo, is interviewed by Dark Horse editor Diana Schutz about the upcoming Senso miniseries, The Sakai Project, and the return of the regular Usagi series after a two-year hiatus. 3:00pm – 4:00pm: Adobe Photoshop: Enabling the Artist in the 3D Print Revolution - Room 30CDE Daniel Presedo (Photoshop imagineer), Nikolai Svakhin (Photoshop engineer), Chris Cox (Photoshop engineer), Brian Haberlin (Anomaly), and Poet Nam e Life (producer, Black Eyed Peas) from within Photoshop CC teach how to create a 3D design from scratch or load a 3D model from virtually any source and print to a 3D printer or 3D print service. Find out about automatic mesh repair and automatic generation of support structures and rafts. A one-year subscription to the Creative Cloud will be given away. 3:00pm – 4:00pm: ComiXology Submit: The Future of Self-Publishing - Room 23ABC Think you have what it takes to be comics’ next indie-creator superstar? Then this panel is for you! Since its launch at SXSW in 2013, comiXology Submit has released over 1400 independent comic book series. ComiXology’s marketing & PR maven Chip Mosher and comiXology co-founder and Director of comiXology Submit John D. Roberts are joined by such breakout Submit superstars as the sensational writer and co-creator of The Bunker Joshua Fialkov, Eisner Award-winning cartoonist behind The Mire Becky Cloonan, and the artist/writer team of the Eisner Award-nominated series Watson & Holmes, Brandon M. Easton and N. Steven Harris, for a discussion on how you too can join the ranks of comiXology Submit stardom! 3:00pm – 4:00pm: Doctor Who Comics Panel - Room 25ABC Writer Nick Abadzis, artist Elena Casagrande , cover artist Alice X. Zhang, and the Titan Comics editorial team reveal exclusive secrets from the upcoming Tenth and Eleventh Doctor storylines and show never-before-seen art and concept designs. Plus, get your first look at interior art from the upcoming Twelfth Doctor ongoing series! 3:00pm – 4:00pm: François Schuiten: Architects of the Obscure Cities Part 2 - Room 4 Comic-Con special guest François Schuiten (internationally acclaimed Illustrator, architect, production designer, co-creator of The Obscure Cities series) discusses his career in comics, film, and architecture and the circumstances surrounding his discovery of the Obscure Cities, considered one of the most important graphic novel series in the world. Join François and Benoît Peeters (internationally acclaimed author, biographer, lecturer, co-creator of The Obscure Cities series) for this Q&A session moderated by Stephen Smith (translator of Schuiten & Peeters’ The Leaning Girl, publisher of Alaxis Press). 3:00pm – 4:00pm: Robert Kirkman Presents Skybound Entertainment Featuring Norman Reedus - Room 6A Robert Kirkman (The Walking Dead) and his producing partner David Alpert (The Walking Dead) discuss Skybound’s journey into television and film beyond The Walking Dead series. The panel will feature an exclusive, never-before-seen teaser of Skybound’s first feature film, AIR starring Norman Reedus (The Walking Dead), a co-production with Automatik Entertainment (Insidious franchise) that has been acquired by Sony Pictures Worldwide Acquisitions. Reedus will join the panel to discuss the making of AIR and what it was like to work with Kirkman and Alpert outside of The Walking Dead. Director Christian Cantamessa (Red Dead Redemption) will also be present. Skybound’s newest division, Skybound Interactive, will also share their upcoming slate of gam es including news about the critically acclaimed game The Walking Dead by Telltale. 3:00pm – 4:00pm: Spotlight on Willie Ito - Room 9 With nearly 60 years as an animation artist, Comic-Con special guest Willie Ito has done it all. He worked at Disney on Lady and the Tram p’s spaghetti scene with mentor Iwao Takamoto and on One Froggy Evening andWhat’s Opera Doc at Warner Bros’ fam ed Termite Terrace under Chuck Jones’ direction. He went on to The Beany and Cecil Show with Bob Clam pett and then Hanna Barbera for the beginnings of The Flintstones, The Jetsons, and many other cartoons. Ito has great stories and experiences to share. After HB he went to Disney Consumer Products and spearheaded implementation of collectibles and licensed products worldwide. He has also designed comic books, comic strips, coloring books, and more. Join animation expert Leslie Combemale of ArtInsights for a spotlight on Willie’s life, including the part of his childhood spent in a Japanese internment camp that inspired his most recent venture, a series of children’s picture books based on the experience. 3:00pm – 4:00pm: Strong Female Characters - Room 7AB Well-written, realistic female characters are celebrated in this panel featuring Comic-Con International special guests June Brigman (Power Pack), Am anda Conner (Power Girl), Colleen Coover (Bandette), Sara Mayhew (Legend of the Ztarr), Jimmy Palmiotti (Painkiller Jane), Fiona Staples (Saga), Paul Tobin (Bandette), and Brian K. Vaughan (Saga), and moderated by Maggie Thompson. Strong female characters can be heroes or villains, have weaknesses and strengths, flaws or assets, and ultimately make the stories we love to read. 3:00pm – 4:00pm: The Nerdist Panel - Indigo ball Room, Hilton San Diego Bayfront Chris Hardwick (Comedy Central’s @Midnight, AMC’s Talking Dead) and some very-relevant-to-your-interests talent from across the growing Nerdist Empire will engage in lively conversation about the big things to come for Nerdist in the near future. Surprises, big announcements, and, of course, quemments await! 3:00pm – 4:00pm: The World of Indiana Jones - Room 29A The Indyfans gather for another year of globetrotting adventure as they discuss all things Indiana Jones. From “Hollywood Costume” to the 30th Anniversary of the Temple of Doom, this panel has something for everyone. So grab your fedora and join Brandon Kleyla (Indyfans) and other panelists. 3:00pm – 5:15pm: PLAYBACK: Featuring Boxtrolls, Sin City, and Grimm The Playback Room, Omni Hotel, 4th Floor Ball Room Please note: these rebroadcasts and playbacks will include only the panel discussions and special on-stage moments with the panelists. None of the film clips or footage shown at the live events will be shown here. 3:05pm – 3:30pm: Sidekick Marriott hall 2, Marriott Marquis & Marina An imaginative little girl and a petty burglar become unlikely accomplices when she mistakes him for her favorite comic book superhero in this coming-of-age drama. Participating panelists include Puja Maewal (writer/director). 3:15pm – 4:15pm: Ascension - Room 6DE In 1963, the U.S. government launched a covert space mission sending hundreds of people on a century-long voyage to find a new home for humanity. Lucky for us, two of those people were Tricia Helfer (Viondra Denninger) and Brian Van Holt (Captain William Denninger). Join them, the rest of the cast and executive producer Philip Levens as they give you an exclusive look deep into space-and the mysteries that unfold there-in Syfy’s hotly anticipated event series, Ascension. 3:30pm – 4:10pm: Badbug Marriott Hall 2, Marriott Marquis & Marina ''' Gho is not just the down-and-out creator behind the comic book Badbug but also the protagonist who protects mankind from mutant vermin. He goes on a quest each night to annihilate the bad bugs. When the line between fiction and reality is blurred, what could it be that Gho is really fighting for? Participating panelists include Moogen(director) and Deon Lee (film composer). 3:30pm – 4:30pm: '''Big Trouble in Little China: Shaking the Pillars of the Comics Industry - Room 8 The hilarious adventures of Jack Burton continue as Big Trouble in Little China, one of the most beloved cult films of all time, is now a BOOM! Studios comic series. The series picks up right after the end of the film and, with the guidance of director John Carpenter, it’s the first time new stories of the Pork Chop Express have been told in any medium. Join series writer Eric Powell (The Goon), colorist Michael Garland (The Empty Man), and editor Ian Brill for a lively discussion of what to expect next in the series and to talk all things Big Trouble in Little China. Plus, writer Christopher Sebela (Dead Letters) will be on hand with a special announcement relevant to Big Trouble fans’ interests! Moderated by Comics Alliance senior writer Chris Sims. 3:30pm – 4:30pm: Comic-Con How-To: Fans, Love, and the Law with DeviantArt and Organization for Transformative Works - Room 2 Fan art, fanfic, and fan video are delightful passions, and like all such things, if they go too far, someone might get angry. DeviantArt and the Organization for Transformative Works, together holding the largest collection of fanworks in the universe based on any intellectual property within any media, will bring out their lawyers to explain how you can go to sleep at night, dream the dream of fans, and never have to hide under the bed. 3:30pm – 4:30pm: Fantagraphics Forward - Room 26AB Fantagraphics Books Inc, an alternative comics publisher since 1976, looks to 2014 and 2015 with an unwavering and tasteful eye. Founder and publisher Gary Groth and associate publisher Eric Reynolds reveal some new comics for late 2014 and 2015 that are sure to please. Comic-con special guests Eleanor Davis (How to Be Happy), Don Rosa (Uncle Scrooge and Donald Duck), and Drew Friedman (Heroes of the Comics), along withTony Millionaire (Sock Monkey Treasury), will share some of their favorite art from their comics debuting at the show. 3:30pm – 4:30pm: Inside the Making of Twin Peaks-The Entire Mystery Blu-ray - Room 5AB Go behind the scenes of the unprecedented collection of the groundbreaking cult phenomenon from David Lynch and Mark Frost, Twin Peaks-The Entire Mystery. Join actress Kimmy Robertson (“Lucy Moran”), Blu-ray producer Charles de Lauzirika, Blu-ray co-producer Brian Kursar, and restoration and remastering executive project managers David Grant and Ryan Adam s. Get an advance look at not only the staggering results of the high-definition upgrade of both the series and feature film, but also an exclusive sneak peek at the Blu-ray’s massive array of bonus features, including the “holy grail” of Twin Peaks fandom, The Missing Pieces, the long-awaited deleted and extended scenes from Twin Peaks: Fire Walk With Me, directed and edited by David Lynch himself! Moderated by Robert Meyer Burnett. 3:30pm – 4:30pm: Monster Hunter - Room 24ABC Monster Hunter is one of the most popular video gam e franchises in Japan, and the excitement is catching in the West! A panel of Capcom staff members a share the new features and exclusive insights from Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate (coming in early 2015 on the Nintendo 3DS). The gam e features all new weapons, monsters, and native online support. The panel will include gameplay footage, as well as some special surprises. Followed by a Q&A session. 3:30pm – 4:30pm: The Wonderful World of ‘Weird Al’ Yankovic - Horton Grand Theatre The legendary musical satirist, “Weird Al” Yankovic is here for a discussion and Q&A session on his amazing life and career and his new album. Mandatory Fun. 4:00pm – 4:45pm: The Vampire Diaries Special Video Presentation and Q&A - Ball Room 20 The cast and creative team behind The Vampire Diaries return to San Diego for a sizzling sixth appearance! Series stars Nina Dobrev (Degrassi: The Next Generation), Paul Wesley (Roll Bounce), Ian Somerhalder (Lost), and Kat Graham (Honey 2) join executive producer/writer Julie Plec (The Originals, Kyle XY) for a video screening and Q&A session. The CW’s #1 series returns for season 6 this fall with more of its hallmark twists and turns, a few fam iliar faces-and to answer the burning question: What the hell happened to Damon and Bonnie?! From Bonanza Productions Inc., Outerbanks Entertainment, and Alloy Entertainment in association with Warner Bros. Television and CBS Television Studios, The Vampire Diaries airs Thursdays at 8/7c on The CW, and The Vampire Diaries: The Complete Fifth Season will be released on Blu-ray combo pack, DVD and digital HD on September 9. 4:00pm – 5:00pm: Abrams ComicArts Preview - Room 28DE Charles Kochman (Abrams ComicArts editorial director) and Chad Beckerman (Abram s ComicArts creative director) talk about Abram s ComicArt’s current titles and reveal details about their fall list, with information about exciting future projects and appearances from special guests, including Mark Evanier (historian and author ofThe Art of the Simon and Kirby Studio), Kazu Kibuishi (writer and artist the Amulet series, and editor of the Explorer series), and David Lasky (author of The Carter Family). 4:00pm – 5:00pm: Anything Goes with John Barrowman - Indigo ball Room, Hilton San Diego Bayfront Fan favorite John Barrowman (Doctor Who, Torchwood, Arrow, Sing Your Face Off) discusses his past, present and future projects, from Captain Jack Harkness to Malcolm Merlyn. 4:00pm – 5:00pm: Cosplaying 102: Intermediate and Advanced Costuming - Room 29A Catherine M. Fisher (award-winning costumer), Mike Schiffbauer (master prop maker and costumer), and Bob Mogg (steam punk expert extraordinaire) pick up where Cosplaying 101 left off; they will discuss advanced costuming techniques such as sculpting, mold making, resin casting, armor building, and more. Moderated by Melissa Gene Meyer (assistant for the Comic-Con Masquerade). Panelists will show you how to take your costuming to the next level. 4:00pm – 5:00pm: Creative Dynamic: The Freelancer’s Guide to Building Great Business Relationships - Room 30CDE You’re an artist, a creator, writer, or penciler but those darn publishers keep asking for changes to your work! Join Comics Experience’s Andy Schmidt (Marvel, IDW, Hasbro) along with superstar artist David Finch(Forever Evil, Batman: The Dark Knight), Marvel senior editor Nick Lowe (X-Men, Spider-Man), artist Reilly Brown (Deadpool), IDW Publishing editor-in-chief Chris Ryall (Zombies Vs. Robots), and Vertigo/DC Comics group editor Will Dennis (Scalped, Y: The Last Man) for a no-nonsense approach to building your freelance business while still maintaining your artistic integrity. 4:00pm – 5:00pm: DC Entertainment: Batman 75th Anniversary - Room 6BCF Throughout his 75-year history, the Dark Knight has become one of the most popular and widely recognized superheroes in the world. From comics to TV to movies to video gam es, the World’s Greatest Detective has permeated all entertainment mediums and beyond. Get a look at Batman’s rich history and what the future holds for this pop culture icon with industry titans Kevin Conroy, Paul Dini, Bruce Timm, Ralph Garman, Geoff Johns, Jim Lee, Peter Girardi, and some surprise guests! 4:00pm – 5:00pm: Hasbro: Marvel Room 25ABC Adam Biehl (vice president, Global Marvel Line at Hasbro), Jesse Falcon (director of hardlines, Marvel),Dwight Stall (senior Marvel product design manager, Hasbro), Bobby Vala (Marvel product designer, Hasbro), and Laura Guilbault (senior manager, Global Marvel Line at Hasbro) discuss Hasbro’s popular Marvel action figure lines. Attendees will also get a sneak peek at upcoming action figures. Adam , Jesse, Dwight, Bobby, and Laura will also host a Q&A for your burning Marvel action figure questions! 4:00pm – 5:00pm: IDW: Pop Culture Mix-Tape - Room 4 IDW’s VP of marketing Dirk Wood, Godzilla scribe Chris Mowry, America’s Army writer M. Zachary Sherman,Andy Schmidt from Comics Experience, special guests from Darby Pop, Monkeybrain and more discuss the ever-growing slate of exciting new projects from the powerhouse publisher. Prizes, announcements, Q&A, and hilarity will ensue! 4:00pm – 5:00pm: Spotlight on Jeff Smith - Room 9 Comic-Con special guest Jeff Smith discusses his foray into the world of online comics with his new title TUKI: Save the Humans, as well as the 10th anniversary of Scholastic’s color version of Bone. Moderated by Tom Spurgeon (The Comics Reporter). 4:00pm – 5:00pm: Ways to Increase Success on Your Self-Published Kickstarter Project - Room 23ABC Paul Roman Martinez (Adventures of the 19XX), Travis Hanson (The Bean), and Daniel Davis (Steam Crow) let you in on all the secrets that led them to a combined 10 successful crowd funded projects and over $200,000 raised toward publishing costs. Paul, Travis, and Daniel provide tips you can use on your next project and a Q&A session designed to increase your chances of crowdfunding success 4:00pm – 5:30pm: Oddball Comics with Scott Shaw! Room 7AB Scott Shaw! (Captain Carrot and His Am azing Zoo Crew!, Sonic The Hedgehog, Simpsons Comics, Annoying Orange) once again presents his uniquely hilarious slideshow of “the craziest comic books ever published!” Once you’ve seen this mind-roasting presentation, you’ll never forget such cover terms as “fish-in-the-face,” “Robin-in-the-corner” or “crotch-centric”! See why Stan Lee calls Scott!’s show “the wildest, wackiest exposé of some of the craziest comic books I’ve ever seen! Or, to put it mildly, Scott’s outrageous opuses are a blast!” 4:10pm – 4:50pm: Mordraud - Marriott Hall 2, Marriott Marquis & Marina The land of Cam bria is devastated by a decade of war. Towns and villages are piles of debris, as is the hope of their inhabitants. Three brothers, divided in their childhood, grew up nurtured by a hatred that corrupts and drives them to hunt each other. The battlefield becomes the stage where Mordraud and the proud Eldain’s rebels on one side, and Dunwich with the Imperial Lances and Loralon’s Chanters on the other, will consume their tragedy. 4:10pm – 5:10pm: Entertainment Weekly: Women Who Kick Ass - Hall H A discussion am ong Maisie Williams (Game of Thrones), Katey Sagal (Sons of Anarchy), Tatiana Maslany (Orphan Black), Natalie Dormer (Game of Thrones), and other fierce, fearless, and flat-out fantastic female actors who open up about the power and privilege of playing women who redefine the rules and refuse to yield. 4:15pm – 5:15pm: Rulers of the Realm - Room 6A Joe Abercrombie (Half a King), Diana Gabaldon (Outlander), Lev Grossman (Magicians Trilogy), George R. R. Martin (Game of Thrones), and Patrick Rothfuss (The Kingkiller Chronicle) have written some of the most memorable books of their time, pushing genre fiction into the mainstream. Join these bestselling authors along with moderator Ali T. Kokmen (Barnes & Noble/NOOK Media) for a discussion on fantasy literature, fandom, and how they mastered their craft. 4:30pm – 5:30pm: Creepy & Eerie: 21st-Century Horror - Room 24ABC A ghoulish panel of horror freaks discuss the impact and influence of the classic Warren horror titles Creepy andEerie on modern horror creators in film, TV and of course, comics. Some special guests will add to your discomfort as Dark Horse announces special plans for the 50th anniversary of Creepy. Moderated by Gemstone’s J. C. Vaughn (Overstreet Price Guide) and consulting editor and writer DanBraun (Creepy), panelists include sculptor Justin Mabry (Trick or Treat Studios), Chris Zephro (Trick or Treat Studios), and New Comic Company’s Josh Braun (Eerie). Throw in a couple of surprise Creepy artists and writers and they’ll have quite a stew for you. Plus: awesome Creepy swag! 4:30pm – 5:30pm: E-Sports: How to Become a Pro Gamer - Room 26AB ''' We’re seeing a groundbreaking evolution happening in e-Sports as pro players become recognized as professional athletes who are awarded visas and salaries. However, their journey has not been easy. Esteemed panelists Genese Davis (The Holder’s Dominion, MMORPG.com, The Gamer in You), Ryan “Fwiz” Wyatt (VP of program ming and eSports commentator, Major League Gam ing), Sam “Samzorz” Hall (pro gamer, Mortality eSports, Twitch, founder of CODpedia), and John “ZeRo4″ Hill (pro gam er, world cham pion: Quake) as they discuss the obstacles players face when seeking viable careers as e-Sports competitors. This high-powered panel will divulge exactly what it takes to become a pro gam er and how the e-Sports evolution is impacting the video gam e industry at large. 4:30pm – 5:30pm: Image Comics: I Is for…Ideas - Room 6DE''' What does it take for a writer to get into comics? What’s it like once you get in? Where do you start with writing a script? Scott Snyder (Wytches), Josh William son (Nailbiter, Ghosted), Kyle Higgins (C.O.W.L.), Joe Kelly (I Kill Giants), Brian K. Vaughan (Saga), and our special guests know the secrets, and they’re here to share them with you. 4:30pm – 5:30pm: The Ultimate Pitch: The Step-by-Step Process of Turning Your Comic into a Global Property - Room 8 In today’s pop culture landscape, creators are faced with the potential (and c hallenge) of turning their characters and series into cross-platform properties. From gam es to toys and television to film, the opportunities for global success have never been greater. The potential pitfalls, however, have never been more challenging. ModeratorSohaib Awan (creator of IDW Publishing’s Jinnrise), along with Mairghread Scott (lead writer on Transformers: Prime the Animated Series), and Royden Lepp (creator of Archaia Entertainment’s Rust), will explain the step-by-step process each creator must take to protect his or her intellectual properties. What do creators need to do from beginning to end? How long does the process from comic to TV/film take? What are the greatest obstacles to success? After over two years of developm ent, an animated series based on Jinnrise is being produced; the panelists will explain how it was done. 4:30pm – 6:00pm: That ’70s Panel - Room 5AB It was a time of change in comics with a new generation intermingling with the old and taking command. Hear what it was like from Steve Leialoha (Howard the Duck, Spider-Woman), Len Wein (Swamp Thing, The New X-Men),Walt Simonson (Manhunter, Batman), LouiseSimonson (Creepy, Eerie), Anthony Tollin (Batman, Superman), and more, plus moderator Mark Evanier (Groo the Wanderer, Blackhawk). 4:45pm – 6:30pm: Comic-Con How-To: Portrait Painting Demonstration Room 2 Nationally renowned artist and owner of Watts Atelier of the Arts Jeffrey R. Watts demonstrates an alla prima oil portrait painting from the live model. Jeff will also introduce an exciting new opportunity to train in the Watts Method online. 4:50pm – 5:40pm: Chaisson: Quest for Oriud - Marriott Hall 2, Marriott Marquis & Marina In a dying land where the ancient practice of magic is forbidden, Princess Irana embarks on a journey to save her wounded mentor from certain death. With the help of Arcker, a banished warrior, the fugitives struggle to reach the summit of Mount Oriud, where legend tells of a mystical pool that holds the power of healing. But their journey may be for naught, for in the shadows, an even greater evil awaits them. Participating panelists are Brian Ulrich (director), Kevin Ulrich (director of photography), and Skyler Christensen (puppeteer of Sieck). 5:00pm – 6:00pm: A Look at Beyond the Brick: A LEGO Brickumentary - Room 23ABC TwoMorrows Publishing and BrickJournal magazine present a behind the scenes look at a new LEGO documentary released at the Tribeca Film Festival earlier this year. Moderated by Joe Meno (editor of LEGO fan magazine BrickJournal), this panel will include one of the film’s directors, Oscar-nominated Kief Davidson, producer Brendan Kiernan, and stop-motion filmmaker Tommy Williamson (www.Bricknerd.com). 5:00pm – 6:00pm: Comics 101: Making Sense of the World of Comics - Room 28DE Just getting into comics but not sure where to start? Loving all the new comic movies and TV shows but don’t know which series ties in best? Noted comics industry professionals discuss how they started reading comics, their favorite series, and what’s popular and awesome in the world of comics today. Moderated by comiXology’s marketing maven Chip Mosher, he’ll be joined by comiXology co-founder and CEO David Steinberger, DC Entertainment’s SVP Vertigo & Integrated Publishing Hank Kanalz, BOOM! Studios’ Lumberjanes editor Dafna Pleban, Fantagraphics Books marketing and outreach manager Jen Vaughn, and writer of Five Ghosts , Black Market, and Solar: Man of the Atom Frank J. Barbiere. 5:00pm – 6:00pm: Disney’s Gargoyles 20-Year Anniversary - Room 25ABC “Twenty years ago, superstition and the sword ruled. It was a time of darkness. It was a world of fear. It was the age…of Gargoyles!” Help celebrate the 20th anniversary of the Disney Animation television series Gargoyles with members of the cast and crew, featuring series creator Greg Weisman, supervising producer Frank Paur, and others. 5:00pm – 6:00pm: Drawing in a +SMArt Way: A Hands-on Workshop - Room 30CDE Dr. Wei Xu (artist/mathematician, author of Drawing in the Digital Age) will teach you how to draw what you see efficiently with simple geometry knowledge and scientific principles. It is a new +SMArt approach developed by Dr. Xu that adds science and math into art. You will learn various easy and fast techniques to arrange complicated structures without using any measurement tools. 5:00pm – 6:00pm IDW: Comics Make for Great Gam es! Room 4 Jerry Bennington and Nate Murray from IDW’s new division, IDW Gam es, share top secret info on the best tabletop board gam es around, including X-Files, Kill Shakespeare, Chew, Machi Koro, and more. Featuring John Layman of Chew fam e, and others. Who knows, you may even get to play a gam e or two! 5:00pm – 6:00pm: Spotlight on Mimi Pond - Room 9 ''' Comic-Con special guest Mimi Pond reads from her New York Times bestselling debut graphic novel Over Easy, a chatty, slyly observant coming-of-age story about a young woman going from naive, sexually inexperienced art-school dropout to self-aware, self-confident artist. Pond’s wry and limber anecdotes create a compelling portrait of a distinct moment in time-when hippies became punks and free love was on everybody’s mind. Pond, who has written for The Simpsons and Pee Wee’s Playhouse and created comics for National Lam poon, the LA Times, and Seventeen, will talk about the origins of Over Easy and share anecdotes about her creative process. 5:00pm – 6:00pm: '''The Digital Revolution: The Convergence of Television and the Internet - Indigo ball Room, Hilton San Diego Bayfront Industry professionals discuss the obstacles, opportunities, and evolution of how new audiences are consuming their content. The era of whatever/whenever is upon us. Buzzword concepts like cord-cutting and Over The Top a la carte program ming, as well as day & date theatrical/VOD movie releases, will be dissected. Subjects will also include audiences’ “interactive” engagement with content (the second screen) via Twitter and other social media networks. Panelists include Daniel Alter (co-founder of Vetted Media), Jam es Veraldi (sr. VP, strategy and business developm ent, Fullscreen), Adrian Askarieh (producer of Machinima’s digital series, Enormous), Jeff Krelitz (president of production, Heavy Metal), and Ryan Barrer (senior VP, Dolphin Digital Media). 5:00pm – 6:00pm: Valiantfans.com: Rai, Armor Hunters and Beyond Valiant First - Room 29A Valiant fans from around the world participate in an ask-anything panel with CEO and chief creative officer Dinesh Sam dasani and publisher Fred Pierce, editor in chief Warren Simons. Moderator Brian Wells and other special guests from Valiant Entertainment will be on hand to discuss details on the Valiant Smash hit Rai and Armor Hunters, the big event surrounding the Valiant Universe. Valiant First and the big summer program will also be a topic and what is beyond for this Diam ond GEM Publisher of the Year winner 5:00pm – 6:15pm: True Blood Panel and Q&A - Ball Room 20 Mixing romance, suspense, mystery, and humor, the Emmy and Golden Globe nominated True Blood kicked off its 10-episode seventh and final season June 22 on HBO. The series follows waitress and part-faerie Sookie Stackhouse (Oscar and Golden Globe Award winner Anna Paquin), who can hear people’s thoughts, and vam pires Bill Compton (Stephen Moyer) and Eric Northman (Alexander Skarsgård). Brian Buckner serves as executive producer of the series, which also features Ryan Kwanten as Jason Stackhouse, Sam Tram mell as Sam Merlotte, Rutina Wesley as Tara Thornton, Nelsan Ellis as Lafayette, Deborah Ann Woll as Jessica Ham by, Kristin Bauer van Straten as Pam ; Joe Manganiello as Alcide, Carrie Preston as Arlene Bellefleur, andChris Bauer as Andy Bellefleur, Anna Cam p as Sarah Newlin and Nathan Parsons as Jam es. Oscar and Emmy Award winner Alan Ball created and is also an executive producer on the series, which is based on the bestselling Sookie Stackhouse novels by Charlaine Harris. Moderated by Tim Stack of Entertainment Weekly. 5:15pm – 6:15pm: Constantine Pilot Screening and Q&A - Room 6BCF ''' John Constantine is a man waging war against the forces of darkness-from both within himself and the outside world. An irreverent, working-class con man and occult expert, he’s an experienced exorcist and demonologist with an extensive list of supernatural contacts, each with their own paranormal talents and abilities. Following the aftermath of a tragic incident, Constantine has voluntarily checked himself into an asylum and sworn off investigating matters of the supernatural, but when a cryptic message calls him out to reluctantly resume his old life, he finds himself saving the life of a young woman whom he’s never met but is connected to in a very important way. With dark forces gathering power in the world, Constantine allies himself with Manny, a rogue warrior angel, and his giant childhood protector Chas-the only friend who’s managed to stay alive. Based on characters published by DC Entertainment, Constantine reflects the lore of the fan-favorite comic, combining noirish storytelling with the evolving mythology of John Constantine, a morally c hallenged character who doesn’t come down on the side of either good or evil…but ultimately might be the only thing defending us against the dark forces from beyond. Attendees will see a screening of the complete pilot, followed by a Q&A with series stars Matt Ryan (Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior), Harold Perrineau (Lost) and Charles Halford (True Detective) and executive producers Daniel Cerone (Dexter) and David S. Goyer (The Dark Knight trilogy). From Bonanza Productions Inc. in association with Warner Bros. Television, Constantine will air Fridays at 10/9c on NBC this fall, premiering October 24th. 5:30pm – 6:30pm: '''Marvel Studios - Hall H Marvel Studios president and producer Kevin Feige and special guests provide an inside look at the ever-expanding Marvel Cinematic Universe. 5:30pm – 6:30pm: Spotlight on J. Michael Straczynski - Room 7AB Comic-Con special guest JMS is having a Renaissance (much as the European Renaissance followed the Black Plague, but you didn’t hear that from us). His Image-based imprint Joe’s Comics has produced such titles asDream Police, Sidekick, Ten Grand, and The Adventures of Apocalypse Al, alongside writing a Terminatormaxiseries for Dark Horse and a Twilight Zone maxiseries for Dynam ite. His new TV series Sense8 (written and produced with the Wachowskis) began filming this past June for Netflix via Studio JMS, and he has four new TV series in developm ent, in addition to writing the new Shadowman movie for Valiant. Get the latest news on secret upcoming projects, a sneak peek into the production of Sense8, and other surprises. 5:30pm – 6:30pm: UDON 2014 - Room 26AB Meet UDON’s artists and editors, including Joe Ng (Street Fighter Origins: Akuma), Long Vo (Street Fighter II HD Remix), and Chris Butcher (director of marketing, UDON) as they discuss this year’s big hits and preview their upcoming 2014/2015 books, including the new Manga Classics line. Panel attendees will be the first to hear about some am azing as yet unannounced titles featuring iconic properties from across the pop culture spectrum. 5:30pm – 6:30pm: Uniting the Worldwide Makecomics Community - Room 8 ''' Host Patrick Yurick (CEO of MakingComics.com), in this celebratory panel designed to connect the comic makers of the world, discusses the status of the worldwide comic-making revolution happening on- and off-line. Guest panelists include Mark Waid (Thrillbent, Daredevil), Rachel Beck (Storyforge Productions), Jim Zub(Skullkickers, Wayward), Andy Schmidt (Comics Experience), Christina Blanch (SuperMOOC2, Dam nation of Charlie Wormwood), and Palle Schmidt (Comics For Beginners, Thomas Aslop). 5:30pm – 6:30pm: '''Velocity: The Pursuit of the Southern Hemisphere Comic Industry - Room 24ABC Last year the world audience was introduced to the comics of Australia and South Africa. Neville Howard andMoray Rhoda (the brains behind the Velocity Anthology) showed the quality, talent, and dedication that the two countries boast, and, more important, just how good the stories of the South can be. This year, expect to see more: bigger and better stories, new content, and the documentation of their journeys (and possibly even more offensive jokes). New panelists Rupert Greyling (Velocity artist, UK) and Däniel Hugo (The Souvenir andVelocity, South Africa) will join the team this time round to add their insights into the process…it’s gonna be bonza/lekker! 5:30pm – 7:00pm: Gays in Comics XXVII: It’s a Queer, Queer World! - Room 6A The world spins on and gets ever queerer. And while society has miles to go, every day we see changes -from marriage being a reality in state after state to the Great NFL Draft Kiss-that show that in our society at large, as well as in the world of comics, LGBT people and their relationships are more and more mainstream . What are the responsibilities of creators to their and their audience’s queerness as the radical becomes central? Prism Comics and co-moderators Roger Klorese (Prism Comics board member) and Shannon Watters (BOOM Studios) exam ine this and other questions with panelists Elisha Lim (100 Butches), Noelle Stevenson (Lumberjanes),Graham Kolbeins (Massive), Jam es Tynion IV (Batman Eternal, The Woods), and others. 5:30pm – 8:00pm: PLAYBACK: Featuring The Vampire Diaries, True Blood, and Marvel - The Playback Room, Omni Hotel, 4th Floor Ball Room Please note: these rebroadcasts and playbacks will include only the panel discussions and special on-stage moments with the panelists. None of the film clips or footage shown at the live events will be shown here. 5:40pm – 6:15pm: 113 Degrees - Marriott Hall 2, Marriott Marquis & Marina Francesca and Joe are astronauts who’ve become lovers. Bunkered up in their little spaceship, Earth is a distant reality; everything they want is right here. But now their mission is ending, and Joe’s wife is waiting for him back home. Thinking she’s going to lose him, Francesca takes desperate measures, leading to terrible and unintended consequences. Participating panelists include Sabrina Doyle (writer/director), Matilde Barbagallo (producer),Lizzy Davis (actor), and Brian Groh (actor). 5:45pm – 6:45pm: Salem - Room 6DE The star-studded cast — including Shane West (Nikita, The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen), Janet Montgomery, Seth Gabel, Ashley Madekwe, Iddo Goldberg, and Elise Eberle – along with executive producers Brannon Braga (Star Trek, Cosmos: A SpaceTime Odyssey), Adam Simon, and Josh Barry look back at intriguing footage from the groundbreaking first season of the series, from WGN Am erica and Fox 21. Set in the volatile world of 17th-century Massachusetts, Salem explores what really fueled the town’s infam ous witch trials and dares to uncover the dark, supernatural truth hiding behind the veil of this infam ous period in Am erican history. Followed by an audience Q&A. 6:00pm – 7:00pm: 60 Years Ago: Comics on Trial - Room 9 ''' Members of Los Angeles-based Captured Aural Phantasy Theater, as a preview of their upcoming play, dram atically read excerpts from some of the offending stories and transcripts of the April 1954 Senate hearings attacking comics, highlighting a discussion led by Ben Dickow (guest lecturer, Otis College of Art) and Craig Yoe(editor, Haunted Horror comics) about how comics such as EC never were the same again. 6:00pm – 7:00pm: '''Comics Journalism: The Hulk Takes a Butt Selfie and You Won’t Believe What Happens Next - Room 23ABC It’s the annual comics journalism panel, and despite what you may have heard, comics journalists are still alive. Are they well? You’ll find out with The Beat’s Heidi MacDonald, Bleeding Cool’s Rich Johnston, and Comics Reporter’s Tom Spurgeon, as they are joined by Eisner Award-nominated Matt Meylikhov of Multiversity,Joshua Yehl of IGN, and Jill Pantozzi of The Mary Sue to talk about what’s new in comics and what’s new in covering them. 6:00pm – 7:00pm: Geek & Sundry: What’s Next with Felicia Day - Indigo Ball Room, Hilton San Diego Bayfront Felicia Day (The Guild, Supernatural) reveals her exciting new shows and upcoming partnerships on the Geek & Sundry network. Guests include Ashley Johnson (The Last of Us, The Avengers) gazing into the future ofSpooked, and Jesse Cox (OMFGCata) and Am y Dallen (Talkin’ Comics Weekly) sharing details about their upcoming shows. 6:00pm – 7:00pm: Previs thru Postvis: How HALON Helped Prepare for the Zombie Apocalypse to Outer Space Exploration - Room 5AB Dan Gregoire (HALON Entertainment CEO and founder) and Michael Jackson (postvis supervisor) bring the art of pitchvis, previs and postvis, to Comic-Con with a special presentation on their work for projects such as Param ount Pictures’ World War Z, Star Trek Into Darkness, and Fox’s Cosmos. Panelists will walk attendees through the process of building exciting shots and scenes from pitchvis to previs and onset to postvis. They will also delve into a discussion of 3D animation tools, motion capture, and the technology behind HALON’s revolutionary hand-held cam eras that allow directors to visualize complex scenes. HALON Entertainment has worked closely with notable directors Ang Lee (Life of Pi), Ridley Scott (Prometheus), and James Mangold (The Wolverine). The team is also working on a slate of highly anticipated films including: Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, Hercules and Jupiter Ascending. 6:00pm – 7:00pm: Publishing 360°: Building a Bestseller - Room 25ABC Authors Jam es Dashner (The Maze Runner) and Christina Lauren (Beautiful Bastard), together with their publishing team s-literary agent Michael Bourret (Dystel & Goderich Literary Agency), executive editor Krista Marino (Random House, Delacorte), literary agent Holly Root (Waxman Leavell Literary Agency), senior editorAdam Wilson (Simon & Schuster, Gallery), and associate director of publicity Kristin Dwyer (Simon & Schuster, Gallery)-discuss their roles and interactions navigating the path from story idea to bestseller. Moderated by author Nathan Bransford (How to Write a Novel). 6:00pm – 7:00pm: Sequential Visual Storytelling: The Art at the Heart of Comics (& Film, TV, Gam es, etc.) - Room 30CDE Former Marvel Comics executive editor Carl Potts, the person who mentored many top comics creators (Jim Lee, Scott Williams, Mike Mignola, June Brigman, Larry Stroman, Jon Bogdanove) will be joined by top comics creator Whilce Portacio in this seminar based on Potts’ new book, The DC Comics Guide to Creating Comics: Inside the Art of Visual Storytelling. Learn the principles and techniques for telling clear and compelling visual stories in comics, film, gam es, and other sequential visual media. 6:00pm – 7:00pm: Spiritual Themes in Comics - Room 4 ' The Christian Comic Arts Society hosts this 17th annual panel. Spiritual themes in comics have been a major thread in the comic book and graphic novel medium. Panelists will be discussing how spiritual themes are interwoven into the matrix of comic books.Wendi Pini (ElfQuest), John Schafer (Superbook), M. Scott Verne (City of the Gods), B. Dave Walters (Warner Brothers Animation), and moderator Eric Jansen (Foursquare Mission Press) discuss the spiritual themes of their respective projects and other related media in the industry. 6:00pm – 7:00pm: '''Starburner Galactic Courier Service: Birth of a Steam punk Graphic Novel - Room 29A ' Aaron St. John (artist), Paul Bailey (writer), and story creator Kim Hutsell (Starburner Galactic Courier Service founder) discuss the process of taking the Starburner Steam punk saga from mythos to graphic novel, with teaser pages from the first issue in progress. Moderated by Jeffrey Vaca (Maker). 6:00pm – 7:00pm: '''What’s New at Action Lab Entertainment - Room 28DE Action Lab staffers Kevin Freeman, David Dwonch, and Jason Martin team up with creators Jam al Igle (Molly Danger), Jeremy Dale (Skyward), and R. A. Height (Midnight Tiger) to discuss recent and future releases of the critically-acclaimed publisher in both their all-ages and mature readers Danger Zone lines, followed by a Q&A session. 6:15pm – 7:00pm: Person of Interest Special Video Presentation and Q&A - Room 6BCF The smash hit Person of Interest returns to San Diego for the fourth year. Executive producer Greg Plagemanand series offer a special video presentation and Q&A. Join the discussion, as the science “fiction” of Person of Interest stays one step ahead of real-world events. The thrilling finale left us with a second machine-Sam aritan-now online, making the elusive team targets themselves, hiding in plain sight. The only thing more frightening than the ruthless Decima organization calling the shots is leaving those decisions up to an untested Machine. Facing a dangerous tomorrow, the POI team must find a way to outsmart Sam aritan, an all-seeing, all-powerful artificial intelligence that’s self-governing, continually evolving, and growing stronger every day. From Bonanza Productions Inc. in association with Bad Robot Productions and Warner Bros. Television, Person of Interestreturns for its fourth season in the fall on Tuesdays at 10/9c on CBS. Person of Interest: The Complete Third Season will be released on Blu-ray and DVD on September 2. 6:15pm – 7:00pm: Valiant - Marriott Hall 2, Marriott Marquis & Marina Set in an original sci-fi/fantasy future where nuclear war has torn through Europe,Valiant is the story of three air pirates, The Valiant Three, as they set out on an unexpected mission to return a lost princess to her father.Valiant is a short film as well as a fully crafted new world, launching a universe for feature films, TV shows, interactive media, comic books, and more. Panelists include Shyam Sundar Sengupta (producer), Robin G. Phillips (writer/director), Scott Baba (writer), Gil Darnell (Ronnie, Reign), Cam den Toy (King Mortimer, Buffy), and Fon Davis (miniatures supervisor, Guardians of the Galaxy, Star Wars Episode III). 6:30pm – 7:30pm: TeeFury-Practicing Nichecraft: Marketing & Brand Development for Independent Artists - Room 7AB Karen hallion (artist and illustrator), Crystal “Bam boota” Fontan (graphic designer and illustrator), Joey “Joebot” Spiotto (artist & illustrator), and Otis Fram pton (Oddly Normal) share insight and personal experiences on discovering your creative niche and provide practical advice on building your brand and increasing your fan base as an independent artist. Q&A moderated by Tom Kurzanski (art director of TeeFury.com). 6:30pm – 7:30pm: The Next Chapter for ElfQuest: Bringing Elves to a Screen Near You Room 26AB Many new adventures are afoot in the world of ElfQuest! With Dark Horse’s Final Quest, a new ElfQuest saga by creators Wendy and Richard Pini, flying off shelves and EQ merchandise from WeLoveFine and Badali Jewelry adorning more fans each day, the ElfQuest fan tribe continues to grow. Come hear the scoop from producersStephanie Thorpe (Night of the Zombie King) and Paula Rhodes (The New Adventures of Peter & Wendy), who hold the film/TV rights to this 35+-year-old beloved comic series. Fans of ElfQuest since they were kids, they’ve been working to expand the World of Two Moons into more outlets and are excited to introduce you to their new team of fellow fans: Angela Song Mueller (Legend of Korra), Joshua Ham ilton (Avatar: The Last Airbender), and Luke Ryan (Harold & Kumar). Moderated by Jenna Busch (Cocktails With Stan). 6:30pm – 7:30pm: The Sacred Band of Thebes - Room 8 For seven years, veteran comic book writer/editor Sid Jacobson has fought to bring the world his newest graphic novel, The Sacred Band of Thebes, a truly controversial story that demands to be told in today’s politically correct world. Jacobson and his fellow writers Bart Baker and Glenn Rabney will talk about their journey, including the sometimes surprising negative reaction to sensitive themes and characters and publishers’ fears of dealing with hot button topics. If there’s a story for a graphic novel in your soul and the powers that be all keep telling you that it’s a great story, this is a panel discussion you won’t want to miss. 6:30pm – 7:30pm: Video Games and Our Future: We’re All Gamers Room 24ABC Giants of the video gam e industry join forces for this panel. Genese Davis (The Holder’s Dominion, MMORPG.com, The Gam er in You), Ryan “Morello” Scott (League of Legends), Kate Edwards (executive director International Gam e Developers Association), and Jennifer Zhang (Twin Galaxies) give their insight on everything ranging from creating futuristic video gam es to delving into themes that span the most prevalent elements of pop culture. Get an exclusive behind-the-scenes look at video gam e story details, gam eplay features, and the influence of video gam es in both video gam e culture and pop culture at large. These high-powered panelists will discuss the past of video gam e culture as it compares to today and how “gam ification” is making it possible for everyone to become a gam er. 7:00pm – 7:20pm: Over the Moon - Marriott Hall 2, Marriott Marquis & Marina Brace yourself for a rough landing as kick-ass comic book heroine Connie Radar attempts to prevent the first moon landing. With robots, astronauts, and lots of guns, it’s an epic battle of the sexes and there can only be one winner. Participating panelists include director Jam es Cunningham (Rotting Hill and Shelved). 7:00pm – 8:00pm: American Horror Story: Coven - Room 6DE Who’s the baddest witch in town? For the first time ever, the critically acclaimed miniseries visits Comic-Con with an exclusive look back at AHS: Coven followed by an all-star panel featuring AHS cast members Angela Bassett, Kathy Bates, Michael Chiklis, Sarah Paulson, Evan Peters, Emma Roberts, and executive producerTim Minear. The panel will also treat fans to some exclusive secrets from the set of the next franchise instalment,AHS: Freak Show. 7:00pm – 8:00pm: Best and Worst Manga of 2014 - Room 23ABC There’s a lot of manga available in English now, but what’s really worth reading? A panel of opinionated bloggers, retailers, manga mavens, and comics curmudgeons spotlight the best new manga that hit the shelves in the past year. Hear them rave about their favorite continuing series! Watch them rant about the excruciatingly mediocre manga that they were forced to read (so you won’t have to)! Find out which manga Brigid Alverson (CBR, Robot 6, MangaBlog, Good Comics for Kids), David Brothers (4th Letter), Christopher Butcher (Comics212.net), andDeb Aoki (MangaComicsManga.com, Publishers Weekly) have loved and loathed so far this year, hear about their picks for the most anticipated upcoming releases for fall and beyond, and discover their favorite underappreciated gems that are worth picking up. 7:00pm – 8:00pm: Comics & Pop Music! - Room 28DE ''' Comic books and pop music are uniquely Am erican artforms, with many common inspirations and a large shared audience. Patrick A. Reed (Depth of Field magazine) brings together a group of artists, writers, publishers, and musicians to talk about the long, strange history of music-based comics and how these two media continue to inform and impact each other. 7:00pm – 8:00pm: '''Fight Club: From Page to Screen and Beyond - Room 25ABC Chuck Palahniuk (Fight Club, Choke, Haunted), director David Fincher (Fight Club, Seven, The Social Network, and Gone Girl), Gerald Howard (Doubleday executive editor), and special guests discuss the seminal novel’s journey from book to film and beyond. Moderated by Rick Kleffel (TheAgonyColumn.com). 7:00pm – 8:00pm: Gaia Online - Room 5AB Chris Castagnetto (DJ Helsing) hosts the Official Gaia Online panel, your chance to meet the Gaia staff, including Princess Angelishia, get your burning questions answered, and take a sneak peek at some of the great stuff Gaia has planned for 2014. Expect plenty of fun and some great prizes. 7:00pm – 8:00pm: Gays in Comics XXVII: Prism Comics Mixer and Auction - Room 6A The Gays In Comics Panel will conclude with the Annual Prism Comics Mixer and Silent Auction, hosted by and benefiting Prism Comics, the nonprofit organization that supports gay, lesbian, bisexual and transgendered comics, creators, and readers. Mingle with comics fans and creators and stay for the special drawing of comics swag and a silent auction of incredible comics items, including original art and more! 7:00pm – 8:00pm: Japanese Visual Novels: Steins;Gate and Beyond - Room 29A ''' Japan has long had a history of “visual novels”, which are highly evolved story-based gam es for PC as well as gam e consoles like PS2/PS3. These games simulate interaction between the player and various characters, often with romantic elements. While many games are adult, the genre is well represented by both adult and nonadult games, and many of the top games are made into mainstream anime series. Peter Payne, owner of JASTUSA, will outline the history of these gam es from the 1980s to now and will include discussion of the growth of the genre, as well as covering subgenres. Examples of these are “otome games,” or girl-centric romance Sims for female players (one of the hottest kind of gam es for girls in Japan now), and games like Steins;Gate, a hardcore sci-fi/time travel visual novel (all ages) with romantic themes. Steins;Gate was recently released in the USA in English. 7:00pm – 8:00pm: '''Onwards, Voyager! Epic Reads Await You! Sneak Preview of the Best New Fiction from Harper Voyager and Harper Teen - Room 9 David Pomerico, executive editor from Harper Voyager US, provides an overview of the upcoming season’s best new fiction. From the publishing powerhouse that brought you Divergent, comes the latest and greatest in teen fiction. Christina Colangelo and Lauren Flower of HarperTeen present major upcoming YA book releases that will transport you from a dystopian version of Oz to an apocalyptic battleground and beyond. Get ready to grab plenty of HarperTeen giveaways, limited-edition goodies, and advance copies! 7:00pm – 8:00pm: Rich Johnston’s Bleeding Cool Magazine Top 100 Power List Forum - Room 4 Industry gossip hound Rich Johnston (Bleeding Cool) hosts this panel discussing Bleeding Cool magazine’s upcoming “Top 100 Comic Industry Power Rankings” and the big comic book news breaking at Comic-Con. 7:00pm – 8:00pm: The Secrets and Art of Great Acting and Performing Room 30CDE Actor, writer and director Richard Hatch (Tom Zarek, Captain Apollo) shares his 45-year journey as an actor and the secrets to breaking through to a more powerful level of performance and achieving success in today’s entertainment industry. Includes scenes and improv. 7:15pm – 8:15pm: Adam and Jam ie: Do It Yourself Superheroes - Room 6BCF Adam Savage and Jam ie Hyneman (hosts and executive producers of Mythbusters) discuss how being able to make things and maker culture in general are, in fact, real-life superpowers. And the culture of Comic-Con, where people dress like superheroes, engenders real-world superheroes. 7:20pm – 7:45pm: Zero - Marriott Hall 2, Marriott Marquis & Marina Zero is a small android who leaves his home planet just before it is destroyed and discovers Earth in 1918. He leaves Earth in 1939, sensing a negative change in our culture. He returns to Earth 74 years later, only to find how things have changed. Panelists include director William Wall (The Immortal Edward Lumley) and Steve Terrones (co-producer & puppeteer). 7:30pm – 8:30pm: Machinima & Friends Happy Hour: After Hours Animation - Room 7AB These aren’t your average Saturday morning cartoons. Leave your sugared cereal and patterned onesie at the front door. It’s gonna get weird. Real weird. Machinima and their animation pals Jon Schnepp (Metalocalypse, The Venture Bros., Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Hail to the King), Mike Parker (Sonic for Hire, Morty Kombat), Tyler Rudolph (Happy Hour Saloon), and Greg Franklin (creative director of Six Point Harness and Rug Burn YouTube Channel) go over the top to deliver you some of the best, yet craziest animation online. Come for the screening, stay for the entertaining discussions around developing and creating animation for the web. Oh, and try to not be offended, grossed out, laugh so hard you’ll puke, or leave feeling overwhelmingly satisfied. They dare you. 7:30pm – 8:30pm: Phil Tippett: Analog and Digital Effects - Room 24ABC Academy Award-winning stop-motion and CGI master Phil Tippett (Star Wars, Jurassic Park, Robocop) presents a talk spanning the history of his career in visual effects, including clips and insights on inspirations, experiences, and relationships that have inspired his creative perceptions and contributions to the world of film and animation. Joining Phil will be Corey Rosen (Lost World: Jurassic Park, The Host, Grindhouse), VP of creative developm ent for Tippett Studio, showcasing Tippett’s new mobile effects app, Efexio. 7:30pm – 8:30pm: Superheroes Are Saving Millions of Lives-for REAL! - Room 26AB Come to the ultimate feel-good panel! An uncanny team of comic book superheroes, The School of 5 and their comic books-distributed in 23 countries in Asia, Africa, and South Am erica-are reaching 120 million people to save the lives of 5 million children who die every year from diarrheal diseases contracted from dirty hands. The School of 5, through comic books created by Craig Yoe, teach children and their families the importance of washing with soap and water in 22 countries like India, Bangladesh, Vietnam , China, Malaysia, Egypt, Pakistan, Ghana, Brazil, and Kenya through Unilever and partners like the UN’s UNICEF, Save the Children, and local governments. Panel participants include Eisner Award winner Craig Yoe (YoeBooks.com) and Stacie June Sheldon (Lifebuoy Global Social Mission program manager). Prepare to be amazed-and get free comic books; bring a tissue to wipe away the super tears of joy! 7:30pm – 8:30pm: Toy Collecting In the Modern Age: The High Price of Having Fun - Room 8 ''' Are mass-market collector toys dying? The price of raw materials and the production process continue to skyrocket. Action figures that were $7.99 five years ago are now in stores for over $20. At that price can you still be a “completist”? And will there even be a next generation of collectors if parents can’t afford more than one or two figures? How have collectors’ habits changed along with the economy and are toy companies doing anything to counteract price hikes and hold on to the collectors market? Moderator Daniel Pickett(ActionFigureInsider.com, Geek S hall Inherit Podcast) discusses these issues with toy industry experts Jerry Macaluso (Pop Culture Shock Collectibles), Eric “Cornboy” Mayse (The Four Horsemen Design, Mattel MOTUC), Eric Treadaway (The Four Horsemen Design, Mattel MOTUC), and Jean St. Jean (Jean St. Jean Studios, DST). 7:30pm – 9:00pm: '''CBLDF Art Auction - Sapphire Ball Room EF, Hilton San Diego Bayfront The Comic Book Legal Defense Fund hosts its biggest auction of the year at Comic-Con 7:45pm – 8:10pm: Bunker - Marriott Hall 2, Marriott Marquis & Marina Boy meets girl in a bunker during the robot apocalypse and can’t help flirting up a storm despite the threat of evil killer robots outside. Participating panelists include director Ned Ehrbar (Co-op of the Dam ned), and stars Jordan Hinson (Eureka) and Paul Telfer (The Vam pire Diaries). 8:00pm – 9:00pm: Internet Marketing Secrets for Authors - Room 30CDE In this seminar, author/publisher Mark O’Bannon (The Dream Crystal, The Dark Mirrors of Heaven, Aia the Barbarian, Fantasy Imperium, Better Storytelling) discusses how to create a buying frenzy, what every author ought to know about writing and marketing, and some plain talk about a simple business that often sounds complicated. 8:00pm – 9:00pm Science in the Stories of H. P. Lovecraft Room 4 Iconic weird tale author H. P. Lovecraft (1890-1937), in his introduction to the story The Call of Cthulhu wrote: “We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. The sciences, each straining in its own direction, have hitherto harmed us little; but some day the piecing together of dissociated knowledge will open up such terrifying vistas of reality, and of our frightful position therein, that we s hall either go mad from the revelation or flee from the deadly light into the peace and safety of a new dark age.” Was he right? A panel of scientists and Lovecraft experts will discuss the science behind Lovecraft’s stories and what modern research has revealed about humanity’s place in the cosmos. With Cody Goodfellow (Deepest, Darkest Eden: New Tales Of Hyperborea), Shane Haggard (Chemistry instructor, San Diego City College), Leslie S. Klinger (The New Annotated H. P. Lovecraft), Andrew Leman (The H. P. Lovecraft Historical Society), and Lisa Will, Ph.D. (astronomy and physics professor, San Diego City College). Moderated by Aaron Vanek (The H. P. Lovecraft Film Festival and CthulhuCon-Los Angeles). 8:00pm – 9:00pm Small Print 101 Room 9 Johnny Cavooto (Sartana), Brandon T. Perlow (publisher, Watson and Holmes), Bryan Graham , Jeffrey Twohig (FuzzyLogixMedia), and Rebecca Nelson (FuzzyLogixMedia) discuss the process of being published and troubleshooting production issues. Moderated by Gini Koch. 8:00pm – 9:00pm: Star Wars Trivia Panel - Room 23ABC Members of the San Diego Star Wars Society, veteran hosts of trivia panels at Star Wars Celebration III and Comic-Con International since 2002, have prepared an even more c hallenging contest this year for all fans who think they know the galaxy far, far away. Returning this year will be a game round for kids (12 and under), followed by three adult game rounds (ages 13 and up). All game rounds are conducted in a Last Man Standing format. Come test your knowledge, and win valuable prizes. The trivia panel hosts are Dean Am stutz, Linda Crispien, Leia Hornedo, Brendan Prout, and Jessica Woods. 8:00pm – 9:00pm: Story Worlds: The Alchemy of Franchise Creation - Room 25ABC Studios today are not buying movies. They are buying franchises. They want “Story Worlds” that can exist in multiple mediums. But it’s not just big franchises. Even smaller stories can be enhanced by using the multitude of mediums available to modern storytellers. In this panel discussion hosted by the New York Film Academy’s Screenwriting Department, industry experts weigh in on the concept of transmedia, from franchise creation to audience engagement, and how the new media landscape influences, expands, and oftentimes even enhances the storytelling process. Moderated by Adam Finer (chair of industry outreach and professional developm ent, associate chair of media studies, New York Film Academy), the panel includes Dafna Pleban (editor, BOOM! Studios), Margaret Dunlap (The Middleman, The Lizzie Bennet Diaries), Adam Moore (Dirt3, Vendor, associate chair of screenwriting, New York Film Academy), Nunzio DeFilippis (New X-Men, Am azing Agent Luna, director of curriculum developm ent, New York Film Academy), Christina Weir (New X-Men, Am azing Agent Luna), Joe Harris (X-Files: Season 10, Ghost Projekt), and Flint Dille (Ingress, Riddick: Escape From Butcher Bay). 8:00pm – 9:00pm: The Nerd in the Class Room: Sci-fi as an Educational Tool - Room 28DE Education’s all-things-nerd networking resource returns to Comic-Con. This year’s after-school-special edition features understanding dyslexia with Max Brooks (The Harlem Hellfighters, World War Z), class Room gam ification with Janina Scarlet (Alliant International University), elementary and special education with David Ross (Toronto District School Board), and English with Eric Bailey (Henderson State University). Moderating isPatrick Murphy (Fremont High, Weber State University). Topics include curriculum developm ent strategies, national standards, and increasing student engagement. This is a great networking opportunity for professional educators and nerds alike. 8:00pm – 11:00pm: Warner Bros. Television and DC Entertainment: The Flash, Constantine, Arrow, and the World Premiere of Gotham with Special Appearances by Casts and Producers, Hosted by Arrow’s Stephen Amell - Hall H DC fans-get ready for a superhero Saturday night, designed specifically for you! For the first time ever at Comic-Con, Warner Bros. Television and DC Entertainment will present a three-hour event in hall H featuring some of DC Comics’s greatest characters. Kicking off the exclusive evening is the world premiere public screening of the highly anticipated new dram a seriesGotham , allowing fans their first trip into the dangerous and compelling world of the iconic city. This will be the only screening of Gotham at Comic-Con, and it will be followed by a screening of the complete pilot episode of new action-drama The Flash, as well as exclusive video presentations of returning hit Arrow and new thriller Constantine. Cast and producers from all four series will make special appearances on stage throughout the night, with the festivities to be hosted by Oliver Queen himself – Arrow star Stephen Am ell. Gotham - Before there was Batman, there was Gotham . With a reputation synonymous with law and order, Commissioner James Gordon is one of the crime world’s greatest foes. Everyone knows the name. But what is known of Gordon’s rise from rookie detective to police commissioner? And what did it take to navigate the layers of corruption that secretly ruled Gotham City, the spawning ground of the world’s most iconic villains-the larger-than-life personas who would become Catwoman, The Penguin, The Riddler, Two-Face and The Joker? Gotham is the origin story of the great DC Comics supervillains and vigilantes, revealing a new chapter that has never been told. From executive producer/writer Bruno Heller (The Mentalist, Rome), this one-hour dram a follows one cop’s rise through a dangerously corrupt city teetering on the edge of evil and chronicles the genesis of one of the most popular superheroes of our time. The series stars Ben McKenzie (Southland, The O.C.), Donal Logue(Sons of Anarchy, Vikings), Sean Pertwee (Elementary), Robin Lord Taylor (The Walking Dead), Erin Richards (Being Human), David Mazouz (Touch),Cam ren Bicondova, Zabryna Guevara (Burn Notice), Cory Michael Smith (Carol), Victoria Cartagena (The Good Wife), Andrew Stewart-Jones (Person of Interest), andJada Pinkett Smith (The Matrix films), and is executive produced by Heller, Danny Cannon (Nikita), and John Stephens (Gossip Girl). From Warner Bros. Television, Gotham premieres this fall, Mondays at 8/7c on FOX. The Flash- From the Arrow creative team of executive producers Greg Berlanti and Andrew Kreisberg and director David Nutter, The Flash is a fast-paced superhero dram a that follows the high-speed adventures of the Fastest Man Alive. Written by Berlanti, Kreisberg, and DC Entertainment’s chief creative officer Geoff Johns, the action dram a follows Central City police scientist Barry Allen, an everyday guy with the heart of a hero and the genuine desire to help others. 8:10pm – 8:40pm: Last of You - Marriott Hall 2, Marriott Marquis & Marina In a devastated world, Yonatan, the developer of a device that allows the reexperiencing of recorded memories, becomes obsessive about the last recollections of his late wife. 8:15pm – 10:00pm: PLAYBACK: Hall H and Ball Room 20 Saturday Free Play The Playback Room, Omni Hotel, 4th Floor ball Room Didn’t get into hall H or ball Room 20 today? We feel your pain! On hand to kick off the panel will be the assistant to the director of program ming for Comic-Con, Tommy Goldbach, in this one hour and forty-five minute block that rebroadcasts some of the day’s popular panels from those two giant Rooms. Best of all, those in attendance will get to vote with a show of applause on what they want to see! It’s democracy at its finest and it’s a second and maybe even a third chance to see these panels. (Please note: these playbacks will include only the panel discussions. None of the film clips or footage shown at the live events will be shown here.) 8:30pm – 9:30pm: Cartoon Network: The Regular Show Rock-a-Thon - Room 7AB ''' You and your best bros are totally invited to take the stage at The Regular Show Rock-a-Thon. Awwwwww yeauuuuh! Cartoon Network presents the most rockin’ hour ever, cutting a rug to some classic episodes and jam ming out to a brand new one before anyone else gets to see it. But that’s not all-you are c hallenged to come up with your best Regular Show number. The more awesome your performance, the more likely you are to win a prize! So what are you waiting for? Practice your funky fresh flow and let’s get this party started! Participation is limited. 8:30pm – 9:30pm: '''Classic Festival of Animation - Room 6BCF The 2014 Spike and Mike’s Classic Festival of Animation features award-winning, critically acclaimed, and hilarious short animated films. Entries from six different countries include Sundance winner Yearbook, student Oscar winner Peck Pocketed, the George Takei-narrated The Missing Scarf, a montage of award-winning and side splitting animated commercials, and the beautiful Salmon Deadly Sins featured at Annecy Animation Festival in France. Extra bonus: glow-in-the-dark hand clappers will be given away. 8:30pm – 9:30pm: Legit Fanfic: How Fan-Made Content Is Good for Audiences, Filmmakers, and Hollywood - Room 24ABC Alex LeMay (Resignation Superhero, BZRK), Bernie Su (The Lizzie Bennet Diaries, Welcome to Sanditon), and Josh Caldwell (Resignation Superhero, Anthony Zuiker’s: Cybergedon) lead a conversation about how filmmakers are premiering high-quality fan films that catch the eyes of millions-and the movie industry, too. This panel brings together some top fan filmmakers, comic book creators, and Hollywood executives to discuss the evolution of fan-made content, how it’s important to filmmakers, and why comic publishers and film producers are watching. 8:30pm – 9:30pm: Not So Strange Bedfellows: Comics and Wrestling - Room 8 Some have called the spectacle of pro wrestling “a comic book come to life.” That is not so far from the truth. From the heroics of Hulk Hogan, antiheroes such as John Cena, and villains like Ric Flair, the panel explores the parallels in character developm ent and storyline advancement between these outrageous forms. Featuring Rik Offenberger (FirstComicsNews.com), Francis Szyskowski (The Massacre Twins), Todd Tochioka(WorkingSnug.com), Scott Lost and Eburonson (The 2nd Shift), Michael Kingston (Headlocked), and potential superstars of the squared circle. Moderated by Joshua Waldrop (pwnedcast.com). 8:30pm – 9:30pm: The Psychology of Star Trek vs. Star Wars: Episode IV - Room 26AB Step into the pop culture ring with geeky psychologists Dr. Andrea Letam endi (The Arkham Sessions) and Dr. Ali Mattu (Super Fantastic Nerd Hour) as they bring their popular, intergalactic sci-fi battle back to Comic-Con for round 4! Special guests Sam Witwer (Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Being Human) and Rod Roddenberry (Trek Nation, Roddenberry Entertainment) join the psych pros to debate, tackle, and explain some of the most fascinating aspects of both universes. Pick a side and cast your vote as they crown one the winner! Impartially refereed by Brian Ward (Shout! Factory). 8:30pm – 11:30pm: HBO Presents the Comic-Con International 2014 Masquerade - Ball Room 20 2014 marks the 40th Comic-Con Masquerade, and ball Room 20 becomes a theater as fabulous original and re-created costumes crafted by our talented attendees are showcased on stage before an audience of thousands, with impressive awards and cash prizes bestowed on those deemed most outstanding by the guest judges. Doors will open for audience seating at 7:45, but the line will start much earlier. Tickets are required for seating and will be given out free to those lining up near ball Room 20 beginning at 2:00 Saturday. Any tickets left over will be available at the Masquerade Desk near ball Room 20 later in the afternoon. The Masters of Ceremonies will once again be writer/artists and Girl Genius creators Phil Foglio and Kaja Foglio of Studio Foglio. Intermission entertainment will feature the impressive Saber Guild performance group. ball Room 20 (with overflow seating available in Rooms 5AB, 6A and in the Sails Pavilion; tickets not required for overflow areas) 8:40pm – 8:50pm: Eutanas SA - Marriott Hall 2, Marriott Marquis & Marina Would you like to die the sam e way your icon did? Would you like to imitate the death of some memorable scene? Euthanas Inc.: For those who need or want to put a legitimately spectacular end to their lives. 8:50pm – 9:10pm: 'Ray Bradbury’s Kaleidoscope - Marriott Hall 2, Marriott Marquis & Marina ' Hollis (Brett Stimely) pulls together the surviving crew of an exploded spaceship cargo carrier. The deeper he digs in the moments before his almost certain death, the greater his risk of discovering what matters. Are memories really worth more than dream s? Participating panelists include director Eric Tozzi (Dirty Bomb Diaries),Brett Stimely (protagonist, producer, writer, Watchmen, Transformers: Dark of the Moon), and possibly a surprise panelist. 9:00pm – 10:00pm: 'Get your Tromatons Tingling! - Room 23ABC ' Celebrate Troma Entertainment’s 40th anniversary with Lloyd Kaufman (president of Troma)! Stories, quips, jokes, and anecdotes, with Liz Lee (MTV), James Rolfe (Angry Video Game Nerd), Skinner (alternative artist), and others! Find out about the new releases from Troma and what lies ahead for the future of Tromaville. Watch a never-before-seen clip from Return to Nuke Em High Vol. 2! Meet the Toxic Avenger! Panel moderated by Mimi Cruz (Night Flight Comics) and Megan Silver (Troma). Join in the Tro-merriment! 9:10pm – 9:20pm: 'Eve - Marriott Hall 2, Marriott Marquis & Marina ' In a distant future, nature has taken over the earth, becoming a menace for the survival of the humankind. Category:Comic-con 2014 Schedules